


Rubbing abused tired hands and Thought was only dream lands.

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe -no powers, Bucky is a blusher, Complete, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time Sex, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-war Bucky Branes, Semi-Virgin!Bucky, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Jokes, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, massage au, mentions of sexual threats, past self harm, self worth issues, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bucky works as a masseuse, Steve comes in one day, they become friends and eventually do the frick frack. Sounds simple? Well it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Stranger, you're cute.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts).



> Hey there! I'm Caiden and this is (I'm pretty sure) my first fic I'm posting online! That's some scary shit right there my friends.
> 
> I dedicate this (hopefully somewhat good) story to the amazing Author OhCaptainMyCaptain. My favourite Stucky author. If you read this, I hope you like it! <3 
> 
> If y'all wanna come and hang out with me on [Tumblr](winterdragonsoul.tumblr.com) that will be muchly appreciated. I'm kinda a loner over there and would appreciate the extra followers. Everyone gets a follow back so that's a plus!
> 
> I'm hoping people will like this fic, I don't think I've read a massage AU before so I'm hoping this is unique... I'm also working on some other things that people will hopefully see in the semi-near future (that I'm also hoping are unique, I am 99% sure one of them is entirely one of a kind but I am yet to know).
> 
> (If you're wondering what Semi-Virgin!Bucky means, it basically means he's forced to give a blowjob and finger himself but that's about it. It should be mentioned sometime in the story.)
> 
> Without further ado, here is my massage AU Stucky fic.
> 
> Enjoy! *crosses fingers*

“All done ma’am. How was that? You feeling okay?” The woman sits up, slowly, rubbing her neck slightly, she smiles. “That was amazing James. Thank you.” Bucky smiles and helps her off the massage table, politely handing her her coat. “Anytime miss. I’m sorry, I don’t believe I caught your name?” The girl smiles sweetly, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. “Kate, Kate Bishop.” Bucky nods, opening the door him and Kate walk into the waiting room. “Well, Kate, it was lovely to meet you, hopefully we will see you soon?” She smirks and goes to the counter, handing over her payment and putting her sunglasses on (which honestly makes no sense, being the middle of January). “We’ll see. It was great though, might not need to come back.” Bucky can see her wink through the dark lens of her glasses as she turns to leave, opening the door she waves and says thanks one last time before disappearing.

Bucky smiles, putting the money into the till and checking off ‘Kate Bishop’ from the upcoming appointments list. Next is... Steve Rogers? _New client_ , Bucky thinks. He normally isn’t in charge of organizing appointments so he rarely sees the list of names, but he is ninety-nine percent sure he hasn’t had a client by the name of ‘Steve Rogers’ before. Bucky is still racking his memory, trying to make sure he in fact _hasn’t_ had a client named Steve, when suddenly there are hands covering his eyes. “Guess who.” Bucky smiles, reaching up he goes to take the hands off of his face. “No, you’re meant to guess.” Bucky sighs, dropping his hands and clicking his tongue.

“Hmm, is it Tony?”

“Nope, try again.”

“Oh! I know, it’s Sam, isn’t it?”

The hands remove from his face, instead grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. “I am honestly hurt.” Bucky laughs, grabbing Natasha’s hand and kissing her knuckles. “Oh, I’m sorry baby, haven’t seen you in so long I forgot what your voice sounded like.” She smirks, pulling her hand away and swatting Bucky’s shoulder. “You saw me this morning asshole.” Bucky laughs again, hearing the door open behind him.

“Hey, I’m here for my three thirty appointment?”

Bucky turns around abruptly, almost falling over in the process. _This must be Steve..._ Natasha smiles, “Yes, hello there, I’m Natasha, we talked on the phone.” She holds her hand out for Steve to shake, he smiles politely and does so. “Thats right, nice to meet you Natasha, I would say ‘I’m Steve,’ but I’m guessing you already know that.” Bucky smiles as Natasha laughs, letting go of his hand. “Something like that, yeah. This is James, he will be your masseuse for today. Have fun.” She taps Bucky’s arm as she walks off, leaving Bucky and Steve standing there awkwardly. Steve’s smile fades slightly and his brows furrow. _Oh my fucking god he is so cute_.

“Aren’t these appointments only like, an hour?”

Bucky snaps out of his thoughts, “Huh?” Steve smiles, scratching the back of his neck and laughing nervously. “The massage? Am I going to receive one anytime soon?” _Ah fuck I’m an idiot._ Bucky face palms, laughing, he shakes his head. “Fuck, I’m sorry, come in, please, just, yeah, come in.” Steve walks into the room and Bucky closes the door behind him. He turns around to see Steve sitting on the table, unlacing his shoes, he looks up and smiles sheepishly. “This okay?” _More than okay._ Bucky thinks, but he pushes that thought aside as quickly as it’d come. The last thing he wants is an unnecessary boner during an appointment. Yeah, that definitely doesn’t spell ‘professional.’

Bucky nods, he walks over to the table, making sure everything is ready. “So, what type of massage do you want?” Steve puts his shoes to one side, stretching his arms and letting out a heavy breath. “I was thinking deep tissue? I’ve just been hell stressed lately and was hoping this can relieve some tension.” He shrugs, smiling softly up at Bucky, “But I’m not all that fussy, I just need a breather from studying.”

He laughs slightly, running his fingers through his gold hair, only for it to fall in his face again. Bucky smiles, he doesn’t think he’s seen anyone as cute as Steve. He’s little, he’s blonde, with eyes brighter than the sun and bluer than the ocean. He’s wearing black skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt, matched with red and white high-tops, just the right amount of hipster for Bucky’s taste.

“That sounds good to me. I just need you to remove your shirt and lie on your stomach.” Steve smirks at Bucky, slightly playing with the hem of his shirt. “James, we barely know each other...” Bucky’s face heats up as a blush spreads over his cheeks, making Steve giggle. “Oh god, I’m messing with you. Look at your face!”

Bucky covers his face with his hands and groans, Steve almost falling off the massage table with laughter. “Shut up!” Bucky can’t help but laugh though, looking at Steve with his eyes squeezed shut, arms wrapped around his stomach and his legs kicking the air as he laughs hysterically.

“Okay... Okay... I’m sorry... I won’t... Do that again.” Steve is panting and his face is redder than a tomato. “Can you pass me my jacket?” Slightly confused, Bucky reaches behind him and grabs the jacket Steve put down as they walked in. Handing it to him, Steve takes an inhaler out of the pocket and puts it to his mouth, taking a few deep breaths as the medicine fills his lungs.

As Steve’s breathing slows down, he takes the inhaler out of his mouth and puts it back into the jackets pocket. “I know my joke wasn’t _that_ funny... But your face was the best.” Bucky smiles softly, scratching the back of his neck as he chuckles. “My friends say I have a talent for pulling the best faces.” Steve nods, smiling up at Bucky as Bucky smiles back. “We should start the massage. So no more sexual jokes when I ask you to remove your shirt in order for me to massage you, please.” Steve chuckles, reaching for the hem of his shirt he starts pulling it up his torso and over his head. “No promises.”

Bucky bites his lip softly as Steve removes his shirt. He’s _just_ the kind of guy Bucky likes. Smooth pale skin, concave stomach, Bucky loves small guys like Steve, they’re just the right amount of cute meets sexy. Steve puts his shirt aside, then gives Bucky a nervous glance, wrapping his arms around his middle almost protectively. “You not liking the view there or something?” Bucky snaps out of his thoughts when he realizes Steve looks uncomfortable, looking to Steve’s face and panicking slightly. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Steve gets a small, shy smile at that, nodding slightly before unwrapping his arms from his stomach. “I’m kinda self-conscious about my body, so I’d appreciate it if you kept your criticism to yourself.”

Bucky furrows his brows, “Criticism? Steve, you look great, nothing to be self-conscious about, you’re hot.” Steve giggles quietly as the weight of what Bucky said sunk in, face reddening once more. “Shit...” Steve’s still smiling when he turns over to lay on his stomach, biting his lip softly. “Thanks for that...” Bucky nods, walking over to the table he makes sure Steve is comfortable before starting the massage _(finally)._

He starts at the base of Steve’s skull, rubbing in circles with his thumbs, then slowly moves down Steve’s neck. Bucky smirks secretly when Steve lets out a small moan, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling agape. _Almost like a sex face..._ It’s nearly twenty minutes later by the time Bucky reaches Steve’s tailbone, hearing Steve’s breath hitch slightly as he starts to massage just above Steve’s ass. He smirks again then jumps six feet high when Steve starts talking. “Are you fucking _smirking?_ ” Bucky stops dead in his tracks and smiles sheepishly, Steve rolls his eyes and smiles back. “I’m guessing you wouldn’t believe me if I said that I wasn’t smirking would you?” Steve’s smile turns into a flat look, eyebrow raised. “Yeah Jerk, I wouldn’t believe you _at all_.” Bucky laughs and gestures at Steve’s lower back. “Can I continue? I won’t smirk this time.” Steve lets out an unexpected bark of laughter, shaking his head.

“You are a horrible liar.”

“What did I do now?”

“You say you won’t smirk, while _smirking_. That just defeats the illusion that you weren’t lying. You’d be a great Lawyer, have you ever considered that as a career?”

Bucky shakes his head, smiling, he continues massaging Steve’s back as he talks;

“No, I’ve been thinking about either forensic science or psychiatry as career choices.I just work here to earn the money I need for a college tuition. I hadn’t considered law before. You mentioned studying? What are you studying for?”

Steve turns his head so he can look at Bucky and smiles, reaching up and brushing the hair out of his eyes, only to fall back in his face again. He mumbles something about getting a haircut before just holding his fringe above his eyes.

“I’m doing an art assignment. I want to be a professional artist when I leave high school, but I’m broke as fuck so I doubt college is an option for me next year. Forensic science and psychiatry are quite different on the career choices ladder, how’d you pick those?”

“Well, my friend, the forensic science side of things comes from my natural love for science, call me a dork. But I don’t have the smarts to do full on inventions or technology or whatever the fuck actual scientists do, so I was like; ‘let’s want to go do the more gory side of science!’ And my brain was like; ‘fuck yeah! When do we start?’ Then there is the psychiatry side of things which basically spouted from the fact that my dad was in the army and suffered major PTSD, ended up shooting himself in the head when I was fourteen ‘cause it all got too much for him.”

He looks up to Steve’s face and immediately feels horrible when he sees tears welling in his eyes.

“Oh fuck, I’m so, so sorry! I’ll get you a tissue.”

Bucky spins around to find a tissue, only for Steve to grab his arm, stopping him.

“I might have this _completely_ wrong, but, is your Dad George Barnes?” Surprised, intrigued and slightly creeped out, Bucky nods, Steve nods as well and sits up. “My Dad’s name is Joseph Rogers, they were in the same tour...” The gears suddenly turn like a well oiled machine and all at once he remembers. “Holy shit, Steve, Steve _Rogers?_ We were in the same class for nearly a year! In grade seven? Am I right?” Steve’s brows furrow slightly for a second before he smiles. “Yeah! I left early ‘cause I had to go to hospital for all my medical shenanigans. What was your nickname? Bulky or something?” Laughing, Bucky shakes his head.

“Oh geez, _Bucky_. My nickname is Bucky.” Steve laughs too, they sit there for a moment just smiling at each other until Bucky looks over Steve’s shoulder and at the clock.

“Oh shit, it’s five...”Steve looks behind him and nods, “So it is.” He looks back at Bucky, “I’m sorry about your dad...” Bucky smiles sadly, looking at his lap. “Well, if your dad still remembers, can you say hi for me? I want to know if he’s doing well, is he doing well?” Steve rubs the back of his neck, humming slightly. “Unfortunately not... He died when I was sixteen. Cancer. And my Ma died last year due to multiple sclerosis, then had a heart attack on top of that...”

Well, that was unexpected...

“Steve, I’m so sorry. I’m really bad at this.”

“At what?”

“Everything, pretty much everything.”

Steve chuckles softly and nudges Bucky’s shoulder, making Bucky laugh. “You give fucking great massages, so that’s something you’re good at.” He smiles up at Bucky, then reaches over Bucky’s lap to grab his shirt and pull it back on. _No Bucky wasn’t disappointed, what are you talking about?_

“I need to come here more often, I’ll have to sacrifice a meal or two in order to come hear constantly but this will really help with stress.”

Bucky frowns, Steve is skinny enough as it is, he shouldn’t skip meals to get a fucking massage.

“Hey, no, don’t do that. You need to eat.” Steve looks up at Bucky but just shrugs, like this is normal for him. “It’s all good, I don’t eat much as it is, I did mention earlier that I’m broke, remember?” Bucky does remember that... He wonders how Steve’s living conditions are, since he must be alone, or maybe he has a relative he lives with, Bucky’s not sure, but he’s worried.

“Hey, how about this, you got a phone?” Steve nods, pulling it out of his pocket as if he needed to prove it.

“Yeah, I do, why?”

“I’ll give you my number.” Steve smirks as he unlocks his phone and hands it over to Bucky. “But we still barely know each other.” Bucky types in his number and hands the phone back to Steve. “I’m giving you my number so that whenever you want a massage, you can call me. I’ll come over or whatever you want and give you one for free. That way, you don’t have to skip any meals.” Steve looks confused, like he didn’t expect that from Bucky.

“Buck... I appreciate it, but I don’t want you to lose money...” But Bucky just shakes his head, waving a hand dismissively. “No, Steve, seriously, I don’t mind, I give my friends and shit free massages all the time. Just, please, I insist, and besides, I want to see you again.” Steve smiles shyly, ducking his head and Bucky takes that as a victory. “Okay, you win. I’m free this weekend, you want to hang out then?” It’s now Thursday, he doesn’t work until late afternoon tomorrow then he has a morning shift on Saturday. “I’m free after eleven thirty on Saturday and then Sunday I’m not working at all.”

Steve nods, giving Bucky a big smile before gesturing to the clock. “Well, I’ve over welcomed my stay, it’s been nearly two hours. What do I owe you?” He goes to pull out his wallet but Bucky stops him, at Steve’s expression, Bucky explains. “First appointments are always on the house, to see if the client likes them or not. So you don’t have to pay.” Steve frowns, but reluctantly puts his wallet back into his pocket.

“I feel like I owe you something...”

About twenty inappropriate ideas flow into Bucky’s head, but he pushes them away and smiles at Steve.

“You owe me nothing. Text me when you get home okay? We’ll organize a time for the weekend. I’ll walk you out.”

Steve and Bucky walk back into the waiting room, where Natasha is sitting on the front desk with a box of honey chicken on her lap and chopsticks in her hand. Next to her is Clint, her boyfriend, stuffing his face with Eggrolls and dropping sauce down his shirt.

“Hey Buck, since when do you have a new boyfriend?” Natasha elbows Clint in the ribs and he grunts in pain. “Clint! This is Bucky’s client you fucking idiot!” Bucky sees Steve smile in his peripheral vision and is glad he’s not freaked out. “It’s okay, I’m here after hours so I understand his assumption.” Natasha smiles and gives Bucky a small wink, Bucky’s eyes widen, Natasha’s winks are never a good sign. Clint just nods and apologizes.

They say goodbye to Steve as Bucky walks him out, Steve turns around to face Bucky and smiles. “Thanks for today, it really helped. I will text you when I get home, organize Saturday, like you said. Then I have to do my assignment.” He chuckles and zips up his jacket, he waves to Bucky before turning around and walking to the subway.

Bucky sighs, a smile on his face as he enters the massage parlor and locks the door. He turns around to see Natasha and Clint staring at him. “So...” Natasha drawls, picking at the chicken in her carton. “You and Steve gonna see each other again anytime soon?” Bucky nods, aiming for nonchalance and failing. “Y-yeah, we’re gonna hang out on Saturday.” Clint snorts, making Bucky look over at him quizzically. “Is that what the kids are calling sex these days?” Bucky glares at Clint as Natasha smirks around a mouthful of food.

“We are just friends, I think... And I discovered that our dads were in the army together, were really good friends as well. We were also in the same class in grade seven, crazy huh?”

Natasha still has a smirk on her face, Clint giving one of his own in kind as he stares at Bucky.

“Yes, crazy.”

Bucky shakes his head, heading behind the desk he grabs his coat and wallet, heading back towards the door. “See you tomorrow Asshole, and Natasha.” Bucky barely misses the flying Eggroll that hits the wall next to the door. “Dude! I thought you were the reining champion in archery! By the way, you’re cleaning that. Bye!”

As he closes the door behind him Bucky gets a glimpse of Clint flipping him off and Natasha laughing.

He smiles to himself as he starts making his way to the subway, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket and making his smile grow.

**_Hey, it’s Steve Rogers. Just giving you my number. :)_ **

Bucky giggles, saving the number into his contacts and typing out a reply.

**Hey Steve Rogers, I’m on my way to the subway, I’ll talk on my way home.**

A few seconds later the phone in his hand buzzes once more.

**_Looking forward to it. :)_ **

Bucky smiles again as he gets a ticket for the train, while waiting for the train to arrive he thinks about what to reply to Steve.

Not even a minute later his screen lights up again and Bucky has to bite his lip to stop himself from outright laughing at Steve’s adorableness.

**_I’m bored. Are you on the train yet?_ **

**No but it’ll be here any second now.**

**_Okay cool. :)_ **

**_20 questions!_ **

**_Jokes._ **

**_What time do you wanna hang out Saturday? And is it gonna be at mine or yours?_ **

**_That counts as one question for the game._ **

**_No I’m totally kidding about that..._ **

**Steve. I’m not playing 20 questions at the train station.**

_**So when you get home?** _

**Why do you want to play 20 questions so badly?**

**That’s a straight white boy stereotypical game. :/**

_**You do realize I was totally kidding at first.** _

_**Oh god I just realized what that actually meant.** _

_**Gross.** _

_**I didn’t mean it like that!** _

**Haha sure you didn’t. ;)**

**Is 12pm okay with you?**

**For Saturday, I mean.**

_**No you meant for 20 questions. haha XD** _

_**Yeah, that’s cool.** _

_**You might need an address...** _

_**Or I’ll need an address... ;)** _

**Haha my apartment looks like a tornado ripped through it, can I hang out at yours?**

_**Mine’s no better but sure. :)** _

The train pulls to a stop in front of the platform and Bucky waits for the crown of pedestrians flooding out of the doors before rushing inside to get a seat before everyone else.

As he sits down, Bucky looks down at his phone to see that Steve had sent his address. His eyes widen immediately. _“No fucking way!”_ The woman next to him scowls, pulling her phone out of her pocket to most likely bitch about the guy who swore on the train next to her. After muttering an apology she doesn’t acknowledge, Bucky just shrugs and looks back down at his own phone screen.

**What the actual fuck that’s the same building I live in! O.o**

**What?! Really? O_O**

**_We’ve been in the same class and now we live in the same building?_ **

**_This is fucking crazy!_ **

_**Well, it’ll be cheap to get to each other’s places am I right? Haha XD** _

**I’m on the fifth floor, one above you, I WIN!**

_**Wait, since when was this a competition? I HAD NO KNOWLEDGE OF THIS!** _

**Haha Life is a competition in and of itself my friend. u Z u**

_**What the fuck was that weird ass emoticon at the end?** _

**Oh my god Stevie, no one say emoticon anymore, it’s unhealthy.**

**And FYI its a bird.**

_**How is that a Fucking bird?** _

**Must I educate you on the simplest of things?**

**Geez I have to do everything.**

**‘Z’ and/or ‘N’ is the beak.**

**Then you put different letters for the eyes to make it look like it’s pulling different faces.**

**For example:**

**o N o -happy.**

**u N u -bashful.**

**T N T -tears of joy (always outs TNT Dynamite in my head).**

**o Z o -peeping.**

**u Z u -sigh.**

**T Z T -crying.**

**Get it now?**

_**Huh.** _

_**Interesting.** _

_**Thank you for educating me on bird emoticons.** _

**STEVE!**

**No one says emoticon, it’s emoji. Get it right.**

**_Oh sorry._ **

**_*Sarcasm intensifies*_ **

**o N o**

**Cute bird emoji approves.**

_**I didn’t need the cute bird to approve anything?** _

**You agreed it’s cute!**

_**I don’t recall saying it wasn’t.** _

**...Touché.**

They continue like this until Bucky walks into the apartment building, then an idea hit him. Scrolling through the _wow there are already heaps of texts_ he finds Steve’s address and knocks on the door.

He hears some shuffling around from the other side then the door swings open, and there stands Steve. A smile spreads over his face and he laughs.

“Hey Stranger. Coming in?”

Bucky nods and walks into the apartment as Steve steps aside for him. Their apartments have the same basic setup, all the apartments in the building are studio apartments. Steve has the kitchen and bathroom in the same place as Bucky, but saying that, the whole building probably does to. His double mattress is placed against the wall with the bathroom door on it and there is a small couch right next to the tiny fridge.

“Welcome to my oasis. Here is the spacious kitchen, perfect for dining and entertaining a family of one. And we have here, the convenient placement of the lovely threadbare couch right next to the luxurious fridge. Then we have the bedroom a meter away from the kitchen, fit with the comfiest mattress from the Brooklyn thrift store with the least itchy blanket from the very same place. I have my desk, aka, a small dining table that my dad put shelves on, and an outdoor dining chair. Here is the best part about this place though, are you ready? Brace yourself for, the wifi router! Pretty cool right? Oh and there’s also a porcelain thrown in the back room, and an artificial waterfall. If I’m lucky the water is sometimes hot. Sometimes. Well, that’s my place! What’s your place like?”

Bucky lets out a peel of laughter, Steve looking at him with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face.

“You should come see for yourself.” Steve shrugs, already walking towards the door. “Sure, why not, I’m not doing anything. Let’s go.” With that, he walks out of the apartment, Bucky gives Steve’s place another once over before he hears the blonde yelling from the hall. “You coming to your own house or are we swapping?” Bucky chuckles and walks out of the door, closing it behind him.

“Ah! No, why’d you do that? My keys are in there.”

“What? Oh shit, I’m so sorry. Are you serious?”

“Yes I’m fucking serious!”

“Okay, sorry, it’s kinda hard to tell with you is all.”

Steve seems to ponder that for a second before trying to open his door.

“Fuck. Well, I’m homeless tonight.”

“Stay at mine, in the morning we’ll call the locksmith.”

“How much will that cost?”

“I have no idea but I’ll cover it, it’s my fault you’re locked out.”

“No, no, Bucky, I locked the door when you came in, I should have told you not to close it, it’s my fault.”

It’s silent for a few seconds, guilt pushing down on Bucky’s shoulders. After a minute or so, Steve speaks again.

“Is that offer to stay with you still available...”

Bucky nods, “Yeah, it is, I’m so sorry Steve.”

“Buck it’s fine, not the first time this has happened. I just wasn’t offered anywhere to stay the last time. Thank you.”

“Anytime. Come on, let’s go to my place, I’ll give you the grand tour, won’t be as good as yours but I’ll try.” Steve laughs at that, following Bucky to the stairs they go to the next floor and to Bucky’s apartment. It’s silent as they make their way up the stairs, it’s not awkward per se, but Bucky wished he knew what to say. _Should he apologize again? Steve had said it was okay, but Bucky still felt horrible about it._

Bucky put his key into the lock of his door, turning it and then kicking the bottom of the door before it opened with a high pitched squeak. “This is me.” Steve smiles as he walks into the apartment, looking around he kicks his shoes off and walks further into Bucky’s home. “No fair! It’s like two centimeters bigger than mine!” Bucky laughs as he puts his keys on the shelf next to the door, walking over to where Steve stood, in front of Bucky’s only full family picture. Steve smiled sadly as he looked up at Bucky. “You have a sister?” Bucky nodded, small smile pulling at his lips.

“Yeah, her name is Rebecca, she’s turning sixteen in a few months, two years younger than me.”

“You’re eighteen?”

“Yeah, well, early March I will be, how about you?”

“In July I will be eighteen, yeah.”

Bucky nods, they stare at the picture for a second longer before Bucky snaps out of his thoughts, putting on an easy smile he nudges Steve’s shoulder. “Wanna full tour?” Steve laughs, nodding, “Sure thing, Buck.” _Buck..._ He likes the sound of that. Sounds good coming from Steve.

Bucky turns around, gesturing wildly to his apartment.

“The kitchen and bathroom are in the same place as yours is, pretty sure the whole building is like this actually.” Steve lets out a small chuckle as Bucky continues; “Living room, bedroom, and yeah... My home isn’t great _at all._ ”

Bucky has a small sofa bed and table for his living room/dining room, he eats his meals on the couch, since he can’t afford anymore furniture. The kitchen has a small fridge, broken stove that came with the apartment and a microwave sitting on the counter. His bed is a queen-sized mattress that was his Grandma’s pushed up against the far side of his apartment, opposite to the bathroom.

Steve walks over to the couch and sits down, looking as if he’s been here a hundred times before, and gestures for Bucky to sit next to him. “Why are you standing there awkwardly? Come sit.” Bucky scoffs, Steve is inviting him to sit on his own sofa? Okay. He sits down next to Steve and puts his feet up onto the table, resting his head against the wall with a sigh.

“I’m still feeling hell guilty about locking you out Steve... I’ll cover the costs with the locksmith, and before you argue-” Steve had his mouth open to inject but closed it again. “-I insist. I’m paying the locksmith. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Steve sighs, but nods all the same. “Fine. But I feel like I owe you something...” Bucky shakes his head, clicking his tongue. “You owe me absolutely nothing, unless you put me in a near-death situation... _Then_ I might rethink that.” Steve laughs, brows furrowing slightly.

“What kind of ‘near-death situations’ would I put you in?”

“You might be getting chased by a bear, I’ll have to dive into a river, catch a tuna with my bare hands and throw it at the bear’s face. Then it’ll get pissed at me and start chasing me, which is great for you cause it’ll give you a chance to run.”

“No, I’ll feel bad that the bear will then be chasing you, so then _I’ll_ throw the tuna at it, then the bear will chase me again and we’ll probably just go round in circles, making the bear confused as fuck until it just eats the both of us.”

Bucky seems to ponder that for a moment, rubbing his chin as he hums. “Okay, I’ll have to think of a better example, but for now, you owe me nothing.” Accepting defeat, Steve sighs, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes, then his brows furrow and he frowns. “What is it?” Opening his eyes, Steve turns his head to look at Bucky, then a small smile crosses his lips. “I have no clothes to sleep in...” Bucky gets up and walks over to his small dresser, rummaging through it until he finds a plain black T-shirt and some sweatpants that were beginning to get too small for him. “Here, try these on.” Steve smiles up at Bucky, muttering a thanks as he walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

A few seconds later Steve emerges from the bathroom, the T-shirt a little baggy and the sweats bunched up at the ankles. _He looks cute in my clothes..._ Steve gives a turn and then does a ridiculous pose, like one would see on the catwalk, only more exaggerated and hilarious. Bucky barks out a laugh and Steve does a fake pout, but then breaks into a smile as he walks over to the living room.

Bucky had moved the table to the side of the sofa, pulling it out to turn into a bed and put his spare pillow and a few blankets on top of the mattress. “I hope this is comfy enough for you... If you need an extra blanket you can borrow my quilt.” He gestures behind him at his bed and Steve nods. “Thanks for this Bucky, I really appreciate it.” Steve sits down onto the mattress, Bucky mentally praying it’s good enough to sleep on. “It’s the least I could do after locking you out of your own home. At least you know that if you lock yourself out again, you don’t have to be homeless for the night, just stay here.” Steve nods, then looks up at Bucky from where he sits, smiling.

“You don’t have a TV either, hey?” Bucky shakes his head, “Unfortunately, no, but I do have Netflix.” Steve perks up, large grin spreading across his face. “I like you.” Bucky laughs, albeit somewhat nervously, he’s actually feeling attracted to Steve, and for him to just blurt stuff like that out of the blue puts Bucky on edge. Steve seems to notice Bucky unease so he holds his hands up; “Sorry, I just love Netflix.” That eases Bucky’s nerves, he puts on a smile and gets his laptop, quickly making sure any inappropriate browser history is deleted before walking over to the sofa bed and sitting next to Steve.

They spend the next couple hours binge watching Orange is the new Black, end up getting hooked and watching all the available episodes.

It was past eleven pm, the takeaway pizza was eaten and soda cans littered the floor when Steve let out a huge yawn. Bucky smirked at him, “Tired already? Dude! It’s not even midnight!” Steve swatted Bucky’s shoulder, laughing around another yawn. “Shut up! I’m up later than normal okay? Ah shit...” Bucky closes his laptop, getting up and taking it to his room.

“What’s shit?”

“I just remembered I have school tomorrow...”

Bucky froze after putting his laptop on the box next to his bed. How the fuck had he forgotten about school?“Ah fuck, I’m sorry. I’ll let you get some sleep then.” Steve nods, scratching at his arm absentmindedly. “Wait, wouldn’t you have school?” Bucky shakes his head, picking up the soda cans and chucking them into the recycling bin. “Graduated last year, I was born in the first half of the year, so I’m a grade ahead of you.” Steve groans, flopping backwards onto the bed and starts laughing. “I’m so stupid today, your massage relaxed me so much that half of my brain melted away.”

Bucky chuckles, he goes to his dresser and pulls out a shirt, deeming it clean and removing the one he’s currently wearing. Pulling the shirt over his head he pretends not to notice Steve watching from his peripheral vision.

He then goes to the bathroom, shutting the door, he smirks. _Steve looked like he enjoyed that..._ He goes to the toilet and brushes his teeth, when he opens the door Steve is standing there with his hand in a fist. He almost jumps six feet high and laughs. “Shit! I was about to knock! Scared the hell out of me, you Jerk!” Bucky laughs and brushes past Steve, he goes over to his bed-mattress and flops down onto it, watching as Steve closes the door behind him.

Not even a minute later the door slowly opens, Steve pops his head out and smiles shyly. “Do you by any chance have a spare toothbrush?” Bucky sits up, thinking about if the last time he bought toiletries he got a multiple pack of toothbrushes. He gets up and goes into the bathroom, noticing how Steve is holding the door in front of himself, almost like a shield. Bucky doesn’t say anything as he bends down and looks in the cardboard box he keeps under the basin, giving a small cheer of victory as he pulls out a packet with not one, but two spare toothbrushes. “They must have been having a sale that day or something, would you like the red or pink brush?” Steve laughs as he looks at the brushes in Bucky’s hand, still hidden mostly behind the door. “Red thanks.” Bucky hands it over to him, making a sound of fake annoyance as he holds the pink one in front of himself. _“It’s girly!”_ Steve snickers as he puts the toothbrush he’s holding into his mouth, muttering around it. “Too late, s’got my germs on it!” Bucky laughs and puts the spare brush back into the box, he walks out of the bathroom to give Steve some privacy and heads back to his pathetic excuse of a bed.

About fifteen minutes later Steve comes out of the bathroom, his cheeks are pink and he has tissues in his hand. “Hey, uh, where’s your bin?” Bucky points to the small tin can next to his dresser, Steve nods and puts the tissues into the can, eyeing them almost suspiciously before he stands up straight and smiles at Bucky. Bucky’s initial thoughts when Steve walked out with the tissues was that he’d been crying, but now he has other ideas...

Steve’s smile fades slightly, he turns around and walks to the sofa bed and settles down. “Night Bucky, thanks again for this, it’s been really fun tonight.” Steve rolls over so he’s facing the opposite side of the apartment, his back to Bucky. “It’s no problem, Have a good sleep.” He rolls over and switches off the light, enveloping the room in darkness, the only light coming from the street lamps down below.

~~~

Steve stirs awake to the sound of someone moaning, the painful type of moan, the distressed kind. Momentarily confused as to where he exactly is, Steve rolls over and looks at the ceiling. Then he snaps to full consciousness, he turns his head and looks over to where Bucky is sleeping, then sits up as he realizes Bucky is having a nightmare.

Bucky groans, rolling over and kicking the covers off of himself as he whines. He’s mumbling something Steve can’t quite hear. _Something about letting go?_ He doesn’t know what to do... If it were him having a nightmare, he’d appreciate someone comforting him, but he knows different people have different ways of dealing with nightmares. As he goes to get out of the bed and make his way over to Bucky; to hopefully wake him up, Bucky shoots upright with a loud gasp, startling Steve.

“...Buck? Hey, you okay?”

Bucky’s eyes are glazed over and he’s looking directly in front of himself, thin layer of sweat coating his forehead. He slowly turns his head, brows furrowing before he seems to come back to Earth. Rubbing a hand over his face, Bucky shakes his head, shoulders bouncing softly. Like he’s... _Crying?_ Steve gets up and walks over, kneeling beside Bucky’s mattress and gently putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky tenses momentarily but relaxes as Steve slowly rubs small circles with his thumbs.

“Hey, you’re safe, I’m here. You want some water? Or... A-a hug...?”

Bucky looks up at Steve, eyes watery and teeth chattering softly. Steve walks over to the sofa bed and picks up the quilt Bucky had given him, wrapping it around Bucky’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. Bucky smiles softly, pulling the quilt around and hugging it to his chest. “Thanks Steve. I’m sorry I woke you...” Steve waves a hand dismissively, then sits down on the ground next to the bed. Bucky shifts and gestures for Steve to sit on the bed with him, which Steve is grateful for because the ground was cold as fuck.

“You okay?” Bucky nods, then seems to rethink that before slightly shaking his head. “You wanna talk about it?” Bucky looks up at Steve, then Steve recoils; “Or not, you don’t have to, I’m sorry...” Bucky sighs, brushing his hair out of his face he gives Steve a tired smile. “Not right now... It’s hard to explain to people, and, no offense, but we’re still like, seventy three percent strangers.” Steve laughs softly, fully understanding where Bucky is coming from, so he drops the subject. “What time is it?” Bucky hums, stretching over Steve’s lap he grabs his phone and checks the clock. Steve has to bite his lip in order for him to not moan at the sight of Bucky stretched over his thighs, it’s done innocently, sure, but Steve has no trouble picturing it to mean more...

“Three fifteen... Do you have to go to school? We could hang out more. Binge watch more shows on Netflix. I just kinda don’t wanna be alone today... But I totally get it if you want to go to school.” Steve smiles at Bucky, then thinks about what Bucky said. Steve knows that he always feels miserable after experiencing a nightmare and would hate to be alone, so he nods. Bucky’s face elites with a grin and it makes Steve’s chest flutter, he’s so cute...

“Are you wanting to go back to sleep or do you want to do something to take your mind off of your nightmare?”

“Can we just talk for a while?”

“Sure thing Buck.”

~~~

It’s a pleasant few hours, Bucky is grateful for Steve being here. It’s not very often he has a nightmare, but when he does, they’re bad, and he hates not having anyone there to comfort him like Steve is now. It’s nearly seven am by the time Steve is falling asleep next to Bucky on his bed while they’re talking about their favorite video game experiences. Without realizing it, Bucky falls asleep to, feeling content and surprisingly warm, considering the snow coating the ground outside.

Bucky wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing, he groans softly, burying his face into the back of Steve’s neck as he pulls him closer. He freezes. Bucky somehow ended up spooning Steve while they’ve been asleep. As carefully as he can, Bucky unwraps his arms from around Steve’s torso, he hears Steve whine softly as he shifts. Once untangled from his accidental embrace with Steve, Bucky rolls over and checks his phone screen to see a missed call from Natasha. _Shit..._ He’ll never hear the end of that.

Getting out of bed and grabbing his phone, Bucky walks to the bathroom, he closes the door, locking it as he sits on the closed toilet lid, dialing Natasha’s number.

_“What the actual fuck Barnes?”_

“Hello to you to-”

_“You missed my call! You know I get worried sick when you miss my calls!”_

“Nat, I’m sorry I was-”

_“Don’t give me fucking excuses James! I bet you were saving a kitten from a burning building, huh? Or, or maybe you were, I don’t know, watching your phone vibrate so much it fell off the table? Which one is more accurate?”_

“Nat, I was asleep, I’m sorry I-”  

_“Why the fuck were you sleeping? It’s twelve fucking thirty, in the afternoon! Why the fuck would you-”_

  “I had a nightmare! Okay? It was really fucking bad and Steve-”

_“Woah, slow down there big guy. Steve? As in, your client? Why the fuck was he there, while you were sleep- shit, Bucky! You had sex with your client?”_

“No! He stayed at mine cause I accidentally locked him out of his apartment.”  

_“No family members places he could have stayed at? Surely his parents would have-”_

“His parents are dead Nat...”

There was silence from the other side of the line for a few too many seconds, Bucky checks to make sure he hasn’t been disconnected when he hears Natasha speak again.

_“Fuck, I’ m sorry James. I- you know how fucking worried I get when you don’t answer! I was about ready to call the cops, start a major investigation. I was worried that... How bad was it?”_

Bucky sighs, he knows that Natasha is now asking about the nightmare.

“Pretty bad... I... I was locked up, Brock wasn’t the only one there this time, Alex was present. Knives laced the walls, so many fucking knives Nat, it was just like the real thing... Steve asked me if I wanted to talk about it... But, I just can’t Nat, I can’t let him know what I’ve been trough...”  

_“James... Sweetie, I know it’s hard. You don’t have to tell him, he is mostly a stranger after all. Are you, this is personal, but are you planning on getting intimate anytime soon?”_

“Nat, since when do you have to warn me when you’re about to ask something personal? You’re so fucking blunt!”

He hears Natasha chuckle on the other side of the line, a small smile spreading over his lips.

_“Touchė. Just answer the fucking question.”_

“I’m honestly not sure... I’m attracted to him, that’s for sure. But you know I’m a virgin, I don’t sleep with strangers.”

_“No shit, James. Just when you said you had a nightmare and straight away mentioned Steve of all people being there, my mind said ‘they had sex!’ So my mouth repeated it.”_

Bucky chuckles again.

“He seems really nice Nat. If I want someone to take my virginity anytime soon, it’d be Steve... Anyway, why did you call?”

_“Oh yeah! I called to say that you don’t have to work today. No one has booked in for after two thirty so we’re just gonna close then.”_

“Okay, thanks for letting me know. And Nat,”

_“Yes, James?”_

“I’m so fucking sorry for not answering.”

_“It’s okay sweetie, just don’t do it again! You hear me?”_

“Yes, Mum. Have fun with Clint.”

_“I’m sure I will, have fun with twink.”_

“He’s not a twink.”  

_“Yeah, I regretted that after I said it... Bye!”_

“Bye Nat.” Bucky hung up, putting his phone on the basin as he relieves himself.

~~~

Steve slowly opens his eyes and stretches, realizing he’s alone. Frowning softly, he looks to the bathroom to see the door is shut. Steve gets up and walks over, he goes to knock when he hears Bucky talking...

_“This time, Alex was present. Knives laced the walls, so many fucking knives Nat, it was just like the real thing... Steve asked me if I wanted to talk about it... But, I just can’t Nat, I can’t let him know what I’ve been trough...”_

Steve gasped, covering his mouth as his eyes grew moist. He shouldn’t be listening to this... This is private, _really_ private. Steve’s feet seem void of movement as he stares at the bathroom door, hearing Bucky’s muffled voice but not hearing the words clearly. He’s about to move away when he hears something that spikes his interest.

_“I’m honestly not sure... I’m attracted to him, that’s for sure. But you know I’m a virgin, I don’t sleep with strangers.”_

_Yep._ Steve should not be listening. He runs his fingers through his hair, counting backwards from ten to calm himself. Eavesdropping has always been a habit Steve tries to get out of but can’t. He doesn’t mean to listen in when people near him are whispering about something interesting. Or when people are on the phone. But normally they’re strangers, talking about people and things Steve has no clue about. This time however...

_“He seems really nice Nat. If I want someone to take my virginity anytime soon, it’d be Steve...”_

He’s screwed. Before anything else happens, Steve turns and walks into the kitchen, he rummages through the cabinets until he finds a glass and fills it with water. He lifts the glass to his mouth, the water about to hit his lips when the bathroom door opens. Bucky walks out, small smile gracing his lips when he sees Steve in the kitchen.

“Hey, Punk.” Steve nods, taking a few gulps of his water to give him some tome to think of how to respond without randomly blurting out something along the lines of:

“Let’s have sex!”

Or,

“You’re so fucking hot, can I blow you?”

Instead, Steve puts the glass down, a smile of his own on his lips. “Hey, Buck. Have a good sleep?” Bucky nods, walking over to his dresser he pulls out a pair of underwear and some skinny jeans. _He’s a boxer-briefs kind of guy..._ “Hey, are you cool turning around for a second or do you want me to get dressed in the bathroom?”

_Is; ‘you getting dressed out here without me turning around’ an option?_

“I’ll turn around.” Steve turns so his back is to Bucky, picking up his glass he takes another few gulps, begging his mind to not make him pop a hard-on right now... He’s already masturbated here, that’s right. Steve masturbated in Bucky’s bathroom, cum covered tissues in Bucky’s trashcan. He just hopes that Bucky didn’t catch on...

He hears shuffling and has to fight against every instinct he has to turn around, for all he knows Bucky could be staring right at him, making turning around to get a glimpse very awkward.

“Okay, you can turn around now.” Steve aims for nonchalance as he slowly turns so his back is against the counter, facing Bucky’s direction side-on. He turns his head, about to simply smile when he suddenly drops his gaze abruptly to Bucky’s naked torso. _Hey, Steve, down here! Want me to come visit?_ Steve internally curses, over and over, cause _god damn_ , that’s a sight and a half.

Bucky clears his throat, Steve’s gaze shooting up to his face almost instantly. “H-hi...” Bucky chuckles, “Hey...”

Bucky’s wearing an easy smile on his features, hair disheveled from removing his shirt and a thin chain with dog tags hangs loosely in the middle of his chest. _That chest, those fucking abs..._ He’s not ripped per se, but Bucky’s well-toned. _Well-toned indeed..._

“You liking the view or something Rogers?” Bucky’s smirking, _he’s fucking- of course he’s smirking!_ Why wouldn’t he be? Steve visibly gulps, he chuckles nervously and runs his fingers through his hair. “I bet I’m not the first to admit that you’re smoking hot, but yes, I was staring, and yes, I liked the view...” Bucky’s smirk turned into a bashful smile, he turns his head away and Steve has to fight the sudden urge to kiss him.

The air around them shifts, Bucky and Steve stare at each other for a long moment, neither knowing what to do... Steve thinking about what he overheard Bucky saying on the phone, _should he bring something up?_ Bucky wondering if Steve’s ever been intimate with another person before... He knows he shouldn’t be thinking like that, but he really wants to have something with Steve. Even if it’s just kissing, no sex whatsoever, Bucky will be more than happy with that. He just doesn’t know how to approach such a delicate situation...

“You want to watch more Netflix?” Bucky finally says, breaking the silence between them. Steve smiles softly, but due to lack of verbal answer, Bucky continues. “Or get some coffee? I don’t know I’m just kind of bored...” Steve chuckles, nodding. “How about we get some coffee, then call the Locksmith?” Bucky had completely forgotten about the Locksmith... He was just happy to have some company for once that the fact Steve will be going home was pushed to the back of his mind. Granted, ‘home’ for Steve is a floor below Bucky, but he’ll still miss the knowledge that he isn’t alone in his shitty apartment.

Reluctantly, Bucky nods, putting on an easy smile as he gets a red T-shirt out of his drawer. “You fine wearing what you came in or...?” It takes Steve a second to realize that by ‘came’ Bucky was referring to arriving here. He looks over to his pile of clothes, folded and neatly placed next to the sofa bed and nods. “You want to get dressed in the Bathroom? Or I could turn around?” Steve walks over and picks him clothes up, laying out his shirt and jeans on the bed.

“I’m cool if you just wanna turn around...”

So that’s what Bucky does. He turns around, his back to Steve, he walks to the other side of his mattress and sits on it, picking up some socks and putting them on. Steve removes his shirt, chucking it onto the bed. As he bends down to pull the sweats over and off his hips, about to pull them off his feet, Steve loses his balance and trips over himself, yelping as he falls with a _thump._

Bucky turns around, “Steve! You okay?” _And, shit.._. Steve is in an ungainly pile on the ground, sweatpants bunched around his ankles and face flushed with exertion. Bucky freezes, stopping dead in front of Steve, looking down at him with a look in his ye Steve can’t place... Steve reaches up and grabs his shirt, trying to cover any dignity he had left. Bucky snaps out of his daze and turns around, running his fingers through his hair. “Shit, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have... Done that...” Steve pulls his shirt over his head and manages to get the pants off his legs. “Uh, no, it’s fine, I was just being clumsy...” Bucky nods, hands on his hips and head lowered, still holding the shirt he pulled out of his drawer earlier.

Steve zips up his jeans and gives Bucky permission to turn around as he puts his socks on. Bucky smiles sheepishly and then puts his shirt on right in front of Steve with no hesitation.

“About ready?”

Steve put on his High-tops, lacing them up and grabbing his jacket.

“Ready.”


	2. The Stranger I kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky talk, there are tears, then some other stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a few things to apologise for.  
> 1) I'm so sorry for how long it's taken to get this chapter completed, granted, it's longer than the first chapter, but that's not really an excuse. I am on school vacation now so hopefully I can write chapter three.  
> 2) This chapter is a shitshow. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Bucky tells Steve about his past abuse, it goes into a bit of detail so just be warned.
> 
> Clint is a baby in this chapter, not like, a literal infant but he whines a lot and it was kinda fun to write.
> 
> Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter, I had some fun writing this, then I also didn't, but without further ado, here is chapter two. (haha that rhymed, I'm a poet and I didn't know it.)

“And that is the story of how I broke my arm in the second grade.”

Steve clasps a hand over his mouth to stifle the outburst of laughter that erupts from him, eyes squeezing shut.

“Holy fucking shit, that was the best story I’ve ever heard. You tried to steal your neighbor’s _puppy?_ Oh geez this is fantastic.” Bucky takes a sip of his coffee, smiling as he watches Steve gaze out of the window with a smile.

It’s weird, he’s known Steve barely more than a day (if you don’t include one and a half semesters of seventh grade), yet it feels like they’ve been friends for as long as he can remember...

“What are you smiling at, Jerk?” Bucky laughs, looking down at the coffee in front of him as he shrugs. “Y’know... I want to ask you something...” Steve smirks, putting his cup down. “Oh no, he’s gotta ask me something!” Steve makes a wild gesture with his arms as he laughs, then brushes his hair out of his face. “Yeah, what is it?” Steve still has a smile threatening to tug at the corners of his lips, but he hides it by sipping his drink.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me...?”

Steve’s eyes widen slightly, he puts his drink down and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling. “That, yeah, that sounds great...” Him and Bucky just smile awkwardly at each other, neither saying a word for nearly ten minutes. Bucky breaks the silence by clearing his throat, finishing the last of his coffee before him and Steve leave the small café.

A thin layer of snow covers the ground, their breath visible in the bitter air. They walk side by side through the streets back to their apartment complex, a comfortable silence between them. Every now and then Steve would look at Bucky, quickly averting his gaze when Bucky would glance at him through the corner of his eye, a small smirk tugging at his mouth.

Walking through the front door of the apartment Bucky sighs, the room filled with warmth. Taking off his jacket and shoes he places them by the door, smiling when Steve follows suit. Steve takes his phone out of his pocket, looking around the room before smiling sheepishly at Bucky. “Is there a phonebook nearby by any chance? For the Locksmith?” Bucky nods, opening his junk drawer in the kitchen he shuffles through to the bottom, pulling out the thick book. “Here you go.” Muttering a thanks, Steve goes and sits on the sofa bed, flicking through the phonebook until he starts to dial some numbers.

Bucky stands in the kitchen, watching silently as Steve talks to whoever answered on the other side of the line, small smile lingering on the corner of his lips. Bucky doesn’t know how he got this lucky, Steve said yes to going out with him, and he’s already falling. Falling headfirst into dangerous territory. His smile falters slightly, brows furrowing, recalling his confession to Natasha just hours ago, how he’s considering intimate relations with Steve, who is practically a _stranger_. Bucky feels like this is the right choice, the right way to think of Steve, it shows that he trusts Steve, which is good, right?

Steve hangs up the phone, a look that almost looks like, _disappointment_ flashing in his eyes before he looks up at Bucky and grins. “Locksmith with be here in an hour, I’ll be out of your hair tonight.” Bucky almost outright whines, he doesn’t _want_ Steve to leave, he likes the extra company, and said company being Steve is a bonus.

But, instead of letting the tsunami in his brain show, he puts on an easy smile and nods. “Yeah, that’s great news, you snore.” Steve laughs, and it’s beautiful, and Bucky wants to wrap Steve up in an embrace and never let him go. “Do not! _You’re_ the snorer you Jerk!” Bucky laughs too, walking over to the sofa and flopping down onto it, lying next to Steve. Steve falls backward and lies down as well, lying on his side so he can face Bucky.

The laughter dies off, leaving nothing but the sound of their slightly heavy breathing... Bucky turns so he can face Steve, his knee brushing Steve’s, their faces mere centimeters apart. Bucky moves just a sliver, feeling Steve’s breath ghost against his lips, his own hitching in his throat. Steve’s gaze flickers to Bucky’s mouth before meeting his eyes, pupils expanding slightly, he starts to ever so slowly lean in, his lips brushing Bucky’s, he closes his eyes...

And Bucky’s fucking phone rings.

Steve jerks back as if he’s been burnt, Bucky rolling over and sitting up, almost slipping off of the mattress in his attempt to stand. The phone sits on the kitchen counter, the chorus of Zombie playing as it rings. He gets up and checks the screen; ‘No caller ID’ is listed, making Bucky’s brows furrow, he answers. “Hello?”

_“Yes, hello, Steve, this is Sharon from Brooklyn Locksmith Services, this is in regards to the scheduled time for us to come and help you get into your apartment. We understand if you get frustrated by this sudden change but-”_

“Woah, sorry there, I’m not Steve, this is James, he’s right here though, I’ll hand you over to him.”

_“My apologies, this was the given contact number, I just assumed it was Steve. Thank you.”_

A bit confused, Bucky hands the phone to Steve, who gives him a confused look as he holds the phone. “Locksmith Services...” Steve nods and takes the phone, “Hello?” Bucky walks over to his bedroom, seemingly confused as to why Steve gave the Locksmith _Bucky’s_ number instead of his own.

After a few minutes, Steve hangs up, chucking the phone onto the mattress before remembering it wasn’t his. He picks it up, muttering a curse and checking for any signs of damage. Bucky has to hold back the urge to giggle at the sight, Steve chucked the phone onto a mattress, yet he’s checking for damage, feeling guilty about it. It’s adorable...

“Locksmith has decided to wait another day. They’re suddenly _too booked right now!_ In other words, they don’t give a shit about a teenager who can’t get into his own home. So frustrating!”

Steve flops backwards onto the sofa, throwing his arms over his face and releasing a small ‘ouch’ when he whacks his nose, giggling, albeit angrily, he removes his arm and opts for rubbing his nose. He looks over to Bucky with moisture around the rims of his eyes, sniffling softly. “That actually really hurt...” Bucky walks over and sits next to Steve, smiling sympathetically at the small man lying next to him. “Your nose okay?” Steve nods, sniffling again before gesturing for Bucky to lie down, exclaiming; “You’re too fucking tall...” Bucky chuckles, but lies down next to Steve all the same. The position very similar to a certain event that almost occurred only moments ago, making heat rise in Bucky’s cheeks.

Steve seems to sense the change in mood, Bucky sees it in the way his pupils expand again, the tips of his ears turning pink. Bucky shifts around so he’s laying half over Steve, resting his weight onto his forearms as he leans down slightly. Steve smiles softly, reaching up, he holds onto the back of Bucky’s neck, bringing his head upwards. Bucky never tears his eyes away from Steve’s slightly parted lips, his breathing getting heavier as he licks his lips. Steve closes his eyes when their mouths touch gently, locking his lips with Bucky’s. Bucky closes his eyes and lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding through his nose, kissing back just as softly as Steve is.

The feeling of Steve’s tongue brushing his bottom lip makes Bucky moan quietly, opening his mouth to allow Steve’s tongue the access it desires. Their tongues beat together softly, one swallowing the others small moans and whimpers of approval. Steve shifts, pushing Bucky until he rolls onto his back, Steve then straddles Bucky’s hips, never breaking their kiss. It gets faster then, more desperate, as they pant into each other’s mouths and breathe the same air. Steve whimpers, involuntarily rolling his hips, making Bucky gasp and arch his back. “Oh fuck...”

Steve moans, pressing his forehead into the junction of Bucky’s neck and shoulder, erection pressing into Bucky’s. “Oh shit... Fuck, Bucky...” He raises his head to look at Bucky, his pupils swallowing every trace of the baby blue hue in his eyes, leaving barely a sliver, his lips swollen and face flushed. Bucky groans at the sight, tilting his head back. Feeling Steve shift, he looks back up, only to find Steve reaching for the hem of his shirt. “This okay...?” Bucky surges upwards and pulls the shirt off of Steve himself, making Steve smirk and his flush creep down his chest.

Bucky pulls his own shirt off and pulls Steve down, their chests flush together as they rock gently against one another, making out and rutting like the horny teenagers they are. Bucky sits up, making Steve sit in his lap as he wraps his arms around the small of Steve’s back, running his fingers up his spine and groping his shoulders. Steve moves his hips in small circular motions, eliciting moans and whimpers from Bucky, hot heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. They pull apart and stare into each other’s eyes, panting as Steve keeps moving his hips softly.

“What do you want to do...?”

The question hangs in the air; Bucky not entirely sure what Steve means. He grabs the back of Steve’s neck and tries to pull him back into a kiss, but Steve puts his hand to Bucky’s mouth. “Tell me what you want to do... I’ll only go as far as you want...” Bucky’s brow furrows slightly, Steve’s fingertips still resting against his lips. “I want to keep kissing you...” Steve chuckles, stroking the side of Bucky’s face as he leans in, locking his lips with Bucky’s once more.

They waste a few more minutes doing nothing but kissing lazily, Bucky’s hands roaming Steve’s back and Steve carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair. The frantic heat has decreased, there is no longer a desperate desire to get into the other’s pants, just a calm make out session. Because we always hear about those.

Bucky’s cock has softened slightly, the slow pace relaxing him. “How’re you feeling?” He opens his eyes to find Steve staring at him, small smile on his face. “I’m feeling great, you?” Steve chuckles and presses his forehead to Bucky’s, nodding softly. “Feeling on top of the Earth.” Bucky grins, closing his eyes and laying down, Steve resting on top of him all the while.

~~~

The sound of Bucky’s phone ringing wakes Steve up first, he’s still lying on Bucky’s chest, shirtless and feeling a slight chill. He rubs at his eyes and nudges Bucky’s sleeping form. “Hey, Mr Popular, phones ringing.” Bucky groans, putting an arm over his face as his bottom lip juts out slightly, making Steve smile. He grabs his phone and rubs his eyes, squinting at the brightness of the screen in the dark apartment.

He groans, sitting up and answering. “Hey, Nat...” Steve can’t hear what’s being said on the other side of the line, but he can hear Natasha’s voice. He smiles softly and gets up off the bed, heading to the bathroom. Shutting the door, he leans against it and sighs. He’s never done that before, never done anything more than kiss someone. Steve doesn’t know if that was the right thing to do, especially after overhearing the conversation Bucky had with Natasha that morning... It’s too late now though, what’s done is done, he just hopes Bucky doesn’t regret it.

After going to the toilet and washing his hands, Steve walks out of the bathroom to find Bucky standing in the kitchen, bread and cold meat on the counter. “Hey, Natasha was just letting me know that the parlor will be closed Monday so I don’t have to work. You want a chicken sandwich? I know it’s not much, but this is the only edible stuff I have...” Steve smiles as he walks over to Bucky, leaning against the counter he picks up a piece of chicken and eats it. “Sandwich is fine. Listen, what we did earlier, you... Are we fine? Was that okay...?”

Bucky looks taken aback for a second, hands faltering as he butters the slices of bread. He looks up at Steve, brows knit slightly. “It was okay for me, _more_ than okay, to be exact... Why? Did you not like it? _Fuck_... I screwed up somehow didn’t I?” Steve holds up his hands panicking. “ _No!_ No, god, no. You didn’t screw up at all. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just, wasn’t sure how you felt about me doing that...”

Bucky steps towards Steve and pulls him close, wrapping is arms around his waist, their bare chests flush together. “That was my first kiss...” Steve’s gaze snaps up, Bucky is looking away, eyes wet. Steve brings his hand up and cups the side of Bucky’s face, thumb stroking a stray tear away. “Buck... Look at me...”

Bucky looks down at Steve, biting his lip softly. “I’m a virgin...” Bucky’s eyes widen, mouth falling agape. “You... You _are?_ ” Steve nods, now it was his turn to look away. Dropping his hand from Bucky’s face he rubs at his arm self consciously. Bucky’s arms tighten around the small of his back, hands snaking upwards and rubbing Steve’s shoulders.

“I... I want to tell you something... Something personal that not many people know about... Can we sit down?”

Steve stares up at Bucky, nodding slowly. Taking his hand Bucky leads Steve over to his bed, where they sit down and stare at each other for a long moment. Bucky rubs a hand over his face and sighs, he turns his body so he can fully face Steve as he clears his throat, hesitant about his next words.

“Okay... A few years ago, when I was fifteen... I was assaulted, sexually... Two men; one aged mid-twenties and another was, god, probably forties? _Early fifties_ even? I don’t know but they were sick fucks who took the first kid they saw and try to force him into sex. That kid was me...

“Just an average Thursday, _fuck_ , I remember it like it was yesterday... On my way home from school when a hand covers my mouth and I’m chucked into a van. I was taken to a... _A boat house_ , believe it or not. The walls were lined with knives and chains; bondage equipment and a gun sat on a metal table in the middle of the room. They forced me onto the table; rid of my clothes and started poking and prodding me with the gun, speaking about what they should do with me...

“The young guy, named Brock, suggested double penetration, said the extra pain would help turn me into a man. At the time I thought, _that’s rich_ , since I doubted I was going to make it out of there alive, y’know? The older man -his name was Alex- said he wanted me to give them more of a show, he wanted my experience to be _‘just as enjoyable as theirs._ ’ He said he was kind; I could _trust him_. You don’t kidnap a fucking teenage boy, take him to a room full of various blades and restraints then exclaim that you’re trustworthy. It’s fucked up!

“I was forced to blow them, granted I had _no fucking idea_ what I was doing... They pulled my hair, so hard that more than a few strands were pulled from my scalp. They asked me to finger myself... Didn’t give me lube or anything, just made me shove two fingers up my ass dry. It hurt like a bitch and I was scared... So scared that I wouldn’t make it out alive and that I was going to be raped. Luckily for me, I suddenly heard my teacher calling my name. She broke through the doors with police on her tail as they forced the guys away from me and helped me out.

“She had seen the van hanging around the school that day and had written down the license plate details. Then saw the man kidnap me, called the police, and they tracked down the van. Scariest day of my life...”

Bucky has tears flowing freely down his face, he didn’t look at Steve the whole time he told the story, opting for staring at his hands in his lap. Steve lets out a ragged sob, covering his mouth with his hand as tears of his own fall. Bucky looks up slowly, teeth chattering softly as he cries, shoulders shaking. Without thinking, Steve surges forward and wraps his arms around Bucky, Bucky’s face pressing into his neck as he cries. “No one should go through that... Not you, not anyone...” Steve feels Bucky nod against his neck as his breathing starts slowing and his crying dwindles slightly.

“Thanks for letting me tell you... You and Nat are the only people I’ve actually told... I trust you Steve... _Really_ trust you, and I want you to be able to trust me also...”

“I _do_ trust you Bucky... I’d trust you with my life, and I mean that.”

Bucky looks up at Steve, smiling softly at him as he feels Steve absentmindedly stroking his back. It’s only then he realizes he’s been crying into Steve’s neck, hands splayed across the expanse of the pale skin he finds so attractive. Eyes slightly wider, Bucky sits up, hands accidentally dropping from Steve’s chest and landing right near his crotch. “Fuck, sorry...” He moves his hands away as if he’s been slapped across his knuckles, making Steve chuckle softly, shaking his head.”It’s okay Buck...”

They sit in silence for a while, Steve letting the full impact of what Bucky has told him sink in as he also preens the fact that Bucky _trusts him_. He barley knows the guy, but he feels like they’ve been friends all their lives. He has a small smile on his face, looking up at Bucky, Steve realizes that he does too. He leans forward slightly, gaze dropping to Bucky’s slightly parted lips as he brings his hand up to cup his jaw. “You’re so fucking _brave_ , Buck... You’ve been through all this shit and still manage to wake up in the mornings... I know for a fact that if I was in your shoes I’d be long gone...” Steve places a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips, savoring the barely audible _popping_ sound their lips make as they part. “Long gone...” Bucky’s voice is barely above a whisper, sending a shiver down Steve’s exposed back. “Yeah Buck... I’ve tried to kill myself before...”

Bucky’s eyes are welling up with tears once more, the weight of Steve’s words dawning on him as he lunges forward and causes Steve to fall backwards in an embrace. Steve’s eyes are also wet as he hugs Bucky just as tight, he can hear Bucky sobbing softly; _“don’t leave, don’t fucking leave me...”_ and it rips a sob from his throat. He clutches onto Bucky’s bare shoulders impossibly tighter as he buries his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck, crying.

The apartment is dark, the cold air surrounding them miserable and solemn, the only source of light coming from the street-lamps below. It’s a good ten minutes they stay put, crying in one another’s arms and keeping close, neither wanting to let go. Steve is shivering uncontrollably, the fact that it’s snowing and he’s shirtless in an unheated apartment not helping his case, if he gets a cold, or worse, _pneumonia_ , he’s screwed. So, reluctantly, Steve gently untangles himself from Bucky (who looks to have drifted slightly, before sitting upright and rubbing at his eyes nonchalantly), and gets his and Bucky’s shirts from where they were tossed carelessly onto the floor during their earlier... Activities. Tugging the shirt over his head, he hands Bucky his own shirt before going in search of a light switch, and preferably a heater.

Bucky gets up and walks towards the front door, fiddling with some buttons before a burst of warm air fills the room. He then turns on the lights and gets out some mugs and a jar of what looks like… _Chocolate cocoa powder?_ “Is that...?” Steve trails off, pointing to the jar with a smile on his face as he nears the kitchen. Bucky chuckles. “Is this cocoa? Yes, it is. Want some?” Steve sits down on a stool in front of the kitchen counter and nods, absentmindedly playing with a loose thread on his sleeve as he waits for the kettle to boil.

The boys stand in silence for a long while, the only noise in the apartment being the kettle boiling, even the normally loud streets below are oddly quiet. Bucky clears his throat, his attempt at breaking the growing tension, it works, pulling Steve from his temporary trance as he looks up at Bucky. They smile awkwardly at one another, Bucky then slowly walks towards Steve, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist. “Hey, I… I’m sorry for making today so depressing… I mean, before was… _Amazing_ and then I went and fucked it up…” Steve shakes his head, brow furrowing as he leans close to Bucky, his arms snaking up and around Bucky’s neck. “Earlier _was_ amazing, I’ll agree with you there, but Bucky, look at me… You didn’t ruin anything, you didn’t fuck anything up, okay? I lo… I love spending time with you.” Steve trails off, averting his gaze as he feels Bucky’s eyes bearing down upon him.

Was he about to say what he _thinks_ he was? He shakes his head, looking up at Bucky he gently cups his jaw, standing on his toes so he can kiss him. Bucky leans down, making it easier for Steve as their lips connect in a soft kiss. The kettle has long since boiled but neither Steve or Bucky give a shit as they slowly explore the others mouth. Bucky’s hand slides further down Steve’s back, softly gripping just under his ass. Steve gasps, Bucky’s tongue slipping into his mouth as he does so. Steve grabs Bucky’s hips and steps backward, ushering Bucky to follow him to Bucky’s bed. Getting the memo almost instantly, Bucky follows Steve’s lead, mouths barely disconnecting all the while as they stumble towards the mattress. Steve pushes Bucky down so he’s laying on his back, then straddling Bucky’s hips, reinstates their kiss, skipping the pleasantries and going straight for the tongue.

Bucky moans as Steve involuntarily rolls his hips, sending a lick of pleasure down his spine when Bucky’s hips rise to rub against him. “Fuck… Steve…” Steve groans and takes Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking ever so slightly before practically shoving his tongue down Bucky’s throat. “See...? You didn’t fuck anything up…” The boys pant into each others mouths as Steve keeps rolling his hips, his erection aching to be freed. “God, wanna see you Buck… _All of you_ … You’re so fucking sexy.” Bucky’s eyes widen, making Steve panic, thinking he’d crossed some sort of line. But then Bucky smirks, his fingers playing with the hem of Steve’s shirt. “It is getting hot in here… It won’t hurt to lose a piece of clothing, or two…” Steve smiles then, leaning down and capturing Bucky’s lips in a chaste kiss before sitting upright and practically ripping his shirt off. Bucky does the same, their gazes dropping to the others exposed chest before Bucky tentatively reaches towards Steve’s jeans.

“I only want to go as far as you’re willing to, Buck…” Looking to where Bucky’s hands are moving along his waistline, Steve’s breath hitches. “I wanna do more than kissing…” Steve nods, Bucky gently pushes Steve so he’s lying on his back as Bucky leans over him. “Have you ever had a blowjob...?” Steve’s eyes widen, he shakes his head and Bucky smiles softly, leaning down to peck Steve’s lips softly before he reaches for Steve’s jeans and pops the button, slowly dragging down the zipper. “Well, I’m not the best… But I wanna give you one… Just don’t pull on my hair, that’ll be a trigger for me…” Steve nods, completely understanding where Bucky is coming from. But, he doesn’t see why he’d physically _pull_ Bucky’s hair. Just before Bucky pulled down Steve’s pants, Steve suddenly remembered something, grabbing at Bucky’s wrists and earning a confused glance, Steve gulped. “Just so we don’t ruin the moment… I would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything about my scars…”

Bucky stares at Steve’s hand for a second, somewhat confused. “Scars…?” Steve sighs, letting go of Bucky’s hands and rubbing his face. “I told you before that I’ve self harmed… The scars are all over my thighs… Just, please, don’t say anything… Not right now anyway…” Bucky’s mouth forms a thin line, lips rolling inward as he nods. Slowly, cautiously, Bucky pulls down Steve’s open jeans, barley past the line of his boxer briefs he can see the pink and pale lines spread across the expanse of his thighs, making Bucky’s breath hitch as his eyes grow moist.

Much to Bucky’s disappointment, the scars seem to go on forever, the lines getting fainter and smaller the closer Bucky gets to Steve’s knees. It’s only once Bucky has taken Steve’s jeans off that he can see the full expanse of Steve’s scars. Bucky leans down, running his hands from Steve’s knees up his thighs as he feels the raised skin under his touch. His face is just above Steve’s hip, making Bucky very aware that Steve is still turned on, despite the slight change of spirit. Closing his eyes, Bucky places soft, open mouthed kisses against the top of Steve’s legs, he can feel the muscles under the skin stiffen once his lips make contact. “You’re too beautiful Stevie… Got the body of an angel, a heart of gold…” As Bucky praises Steve, he presses firmer, albeit still gentle, kisses across Steve’s legs, sometimes inching his way closer to Steve’s crotch, before directing his lips to Steve’s knees, then upwards again. He hears a scoff, a muttered _‘yeah right’_ and it crushes him a little.

Bucky is no stranger to having essentially zero regards to his self esteem, but at least when people on the rare occasion did compliment him, he’d act like he appreciated the sentiment before gagging at his own reflection. This is, before puberty came along; hitting Bucky like a tow truck and making people look at him twice. How Steve honestly doesn’t think he’s attractive is beyond Bucky. If he could, Bucky would spend every moment, of every day, kissing each and every single _millimeter_ of skin Steve has, vowing to the death of Steve’s beauty until his lips turn blue and his throat burns. The pain would be worth every second, for Steve, every ounce of suffering Bucky would endure would be heaven if he could see Steve’s smile plastered on that angelic face until the day the earth ends.

“No. Steve, you are perfect. I’m not gonna leave any room for argument here.” And as that _little shit_ goes to open his mouth, Bucky pulls down Steve’s boxers, taking Steve’s only half-hard dick in his hand in a blink, making whatever Steve was about to say come out as nothing but a strangled moan. A smug smile spreads across Bucky’s face as he looks up at Steve, his head thrown back and mouth hung open, then kisses the tip of Steve’s cock. Bucky then takes a second to physically observe Steve’s dick, having suddenly taken it out to shut the boy up was one thing, but now that the opportunity has fallen into Bucky’s hands _(literally)_ , he brings it upon himself to study the fine details of what is, in fact, Steve’s cock.

And he’s gotta say it’s a fine one.

Steve wasn’t overly big, though he was bigger than Bucky expected for a guy his size. He was uncut, the head emerging out from beneath the foreskin, precum drizzling languidly from the slit, the shaft itself was nice, thin, had a slight curve to it.

Bucky moaned and leant forward, taking almost half of Steve’s dick into his mouth in one go. Skipping the pleasantries and teasing as he sucks the head firmly before slipping his lips to where his hand was wrapped around the base. Steve’s moans spurred him on, eliciting sounds in kind from the brunette as he bobs his head shallowly, the taste of Steve’s precum on his tongue a flavor he wouldn’t say no to tasting on a daily basis. “Fuck, Bucky… That’s so good…” Steve’s breathing is getting faster, heavier, it’s getting to a state that Bucky fears he’ll fall into an asthma attack. So, as nonchalantly as one can be whilst giving head, Bucky slows the movements of his mouth and then slowly strokes with his hand, releasing his mouth with an obscene ‘ _pop’_ and looking up and into Steve’s lust-filled eyes. “You doing okay there, buddy?” Steve smiles, his eyes droopy, he then makes grabby hand motions and Bucky leans down and captures Steve’s lips, Steve’s hands grabbing onto his shoulders.

“You’re really good at this…” Ducking his head, Bucky laughs slightly, watching as his hand moves over Steve’s dick slowly. “Yeah, well, I’ve done this once before…” Steve gives him a small sympathetic look that Bucky wishes Steve _wouldn’t_ give him, because _no! He wasn’t trying to direct any sympathy to himself_. He knows what happened was traumatic, but he doesn’t need everyone, especially _Steve_ to look at him any different. So to once again, distract Steve from changing the mood in any possible way, Bucky picks up the pace with his hand, Steve’s mouth falling slack and eyes widening. _Fuck_ , what Bucky wouldn’t give to see that look of ecstasy on Steve’s face for the rest of eternity… _He’s screwed_ … Steve’s pupils are so large Bucky is scared they might take over the white of Steve’s eyes, realizing that’s not possible, then mentally cursing himself for being stupid, Bucky leans down and kisses Steve, his small moans and whimpers being swallowed.

Bucky’s dick is _aching_ to be freed, his jeans doing no good as they rub painfully against the sensitive appendage. Groaning into Steve’s mouth, Bucky reaches for his zipper with his free hand, the position awkward as he’s bent over Steve, stroking his dick, whilst trying to open his pants one handed, all while they’re _kissing_. Bucky deserves a medal or some shit. After several moments of struggling, brows furrowed while his lips are locked with Steve’s, the smaller boy moaning obscenely and gripping his shoulders in an almost brutal hold, Bucky finally manages to undo his jeans, opening them enough to reach his hand into his boxers. Once his hand makes contact with his dick, Bucky groans, _really loudly_ , into Steve’s mouth. It’s only now that Steve realizes Bucky was opening his pants, pulling away, and earning a whine from the boy above him, Steve looks to where Bucky’s hand is shoved into his underwear, barely moving, and gulps. He _really_ wants to see Bucky’s dick… It’s been something he’s fantasized about since he walked into he massage parlor on Thursday… The day before… Steve is pretty much having sex with someone he’s known for barley _two days_ … Is that normal?

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Steve tentatively reaches down and cups Bucky from over his jeans, feeling Bucky’s hand start to stroke himself as Steve does so. Bucky then sits up, shimmying out of his jeans and chucking them off the mattress to an unknown place on the floor. Giggling, Steve surges up and grabs at Bucky’s shoulders, spreading his legs as an invitation, one of which Bucky happily accepts. As Bucky settles between Steve’s legs, Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist, pushing Bucky’s lower back with his heels to bring him closer. Bucky rolls his hips into Steve’s, a ragged gasp falling from his lips as he grabs Steve’s face and kisses him almost _brutally._

Steve loves it. Clad in nothing but their underwear, the boys grind against one another, Steve’s moans becoming louder by the breath. Steve’s never been quiet; always having had to shove pillows into his mouth to minimize the risk of his parents hearing him while he masturbated at night. While in Bucky’s bathroom just the night before; Steve had bunched up his shirt and bit it so hard, he wouldn’t have been surprised if his teeth had torn through the fabric. They hadn’t, but the point is; Steve’s more of a screamer than anything else when it comes to pleasuring himself. So the fact that he’s only getting louder as Bucky grinds his hips especially hard, is no surprise to him. Steve can tell that Bucky is holding back some; his head buried into the pillow aside Steve’s head, biting down and white knuckling the sheets.

“ _Fuck!_ Oh god, Bucky… _Bucky_ , fuck! _Hnn!_ Right there! Don’t stop… Harder… Bucky! Fuck… Me…”

Bucky groans, lifting his head to meet Steve’s desire-filled gaze. If Bucky had had some grey still in his eyes before, it’s long gone now. “You want me to fuck you…?” Steve gapes, _had he said that…_? He’s not too sure if he’s ready for _that_ … Not just yet anyway…

“I… I don’t-”

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t…”

Bucky gingerly strokes Steve’s hair away from his face, his warm hand cupping Steve’s jaw in a gentle touch. _Oh god_ … Steve thinks. He’s falling too hard - _too fast_ for Bucky. “I do want it… Just… Maybe not right now…?” Bucky’s smile is gentle, soft, he leans forward and places a kiss, just as soft, just as gentle, to Steve’s lips, making the boy shiver beneath him.

Bucky’s hand moves from Steve’s jaw and trails down his flat chest, heat rising to the surface of his skin with every touch Bucky’s fingers supply. “I want to map out every inch of your skin with my tongue…” Bucky’s looking down at Steve now, eyelids drooped dramatically and cheeks pink with a flush. “I want to bathe in your presence, worship your every breath… Your every move… I want to worship _you…”_ Steve gasped, Bucky’s hand had traveled down and is now pulling Steve’s boxers down his legs, pulling them off of him entirely and throwing them off the mattress. “If there’s a god up there, _thank you_ …” Steve chuckles breathlessly as Bucky leans down and starts kissing along his scars, licking and gently sucking until he reaches Steve’s dick, grabbing the base in a firm grip as he licked the underside. Steve moans, an obscene sound, eyes rolling back and head lolling unceremoniously.

As he swirls his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit and collecting the precum gathered there, Bucky hums low in his throat. He brings the hand up from the base and tugs at Steve’s foreskin, watching as it covers and uncovers the shiny head, making Steve grunt.

Bucky revels in the sounds he’s making fall from those gorgeous lips of the blonde he love- _likes_ , the blonde he _likes_. Spurring him on and encouraging his behavior as Bucky takes Steve into his mouth, lips sliding to the base in a swift motion, his throat clenches around the tip, making him gag softly. Steve’s a panting, moaning mess above him, writhing and wanting more. Bucky supposes he could be mean, tease the fuck out of Steve until he’s begging for mercy, begging for Bucky to take pity on him and let him cum… It’s always a tempting thought, but he’ll be nice, this is Steve’s first time after all, _hell_ , it’s also _Bucky’s_ first time. Besides… There will be _other_ opportunities in the future he’s sure.

Making up his mind, Bucky gives a hard suck before bobbing his head, starting slow; finding a rhythm he’s comfortable with before picking up his pace, taking Steve all the way into his mouth almost every time. Steve’s gasping, his breathing picking up and he’s moaning every other second. “God, oh _god_ , Bucky!” Bucky hums around Steve’s dick, the vibrations flowing through Steve and making him moan even louder. For a second or two Bucky wonders if he’ll have complaints from the neighbors, that is, until he realizes he basically _has no neighbors_. Thanking any lord that might be above, they can be as loud as they want to be (because, _fucking hell_ , Steve was loud), Bucky starts sucking with more purpose.

His tongue is licking flat, thick stripes up Steve’s cock, one hand gripping the base as his other starts to gently kneed Steve’s balls. Now, _that_ , spikes an extra loud moan from the young blonde (though Bucky assumed it impossible for Steve to be any louder), his head flinging back onto the pillow and hands clenching the sheets, the material practically _ripping_ in his tight grip. _Bucky doesn’t give a single fuck._ All he cares about is that he’s the reason Steve is reacting like this. He’s the reason Steve is in ecstasy. He’s the reason, and he doesn’t want anyone else to prompt the same sounds or reactions from Steve. Because Steve is _his_ , Steve is _Bucky’s_. The thought terrifies him for a second, but he pushes that aside, instead focusing on the fact that Steve is starting to go tense, his muscles clenching, he’s about to cum, Bucky can tell.

That being the only warning, that, and some broken up whine that Bucky is going to _assume_ was Steve trying to warn him, Steve is cumming down his throat. Thick, warm spurts of semen hitting his tastebuds at full force, making Bucky moan in approval, because, _fuck yes_ , he can get used to this.

After a few seconds, Bucky gently pulls away, Steve’s dick going soft in his mouth and his breathing heavy. Bucky shuffles up the mattress, up to where Steve is laying, eyes glazed over and breathing slowing down. He turns his head slowly, giving Bucky a tired, dopey smile. “That was the fucking _best_ …” Bucky chuckles, leaning down and kissing Steve, when Steve moans, Bucky then realizes that Steve can most likely taste himself.

“You taste so fucking good Stevie, I could suck you off everyday.”

“I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to do that…”

The boys smile at each other, then Steve looks down, his brows furrowing. Before Bucky can ask what’s wrong, Steve is reaching for Bucky’s jeans zipper, “You didn’t cum…”

“It’s okay, I’m fine-”

“No, you gotta cum, it’s unhealthy to build it up and leave it.”

“Who made you the ejaculation expert?” Steve chuckles, but doesn’t answer, Bucky notices, as he pulls down the zip and shoves his hand into Bucky’s boxers, making Bucky fully aware of how _hard_ he still is.

He moans softly, and Steve leans forward, licking up Bucky’s neck to his ear. _“That’s what I thought…”_ He starts stroking Bucky, though it’s difficult with Bucky’s skinny jeans restricting Steve’s ministrations. As if reading his mind, Steve moves around, pulling Bucky’s jeans over and off his hips, leaving them to ride low on his thighs as he takes Bucky back in hand. They kiss languidly as Steve jerks him off, their paces increasing and decreasing with the speed of Steve’s hand. It’s after a while of them making out that Bucky suddenly feels the familiar heat coil low in his stomach, the feel of his balls tightening.

“Steve, Steve, I’m cum-” Steve cuts him off by kissing him, hard, hand moving fast and tongue fucking Bucky’s mouth. Bucky gasps as he cums, his vision going white as he vaguely feels Steve stroke him through it, feels Steve kissing his throat.

They lay there for a while, Steve naked and Bucky’s jeans low on his thighs. Steve’s leg is thrown over Bucky’s waist and his arm slung over his chest, pulling him close. Bucky’s arm is wrapped around Steve, resting on his stomach. “That was…” But Steve has no need to finish that sentence, Bucky nods his agreement and they both chuckle breathlessly.

“Today has been _weird…”_

“True that.”

Reaching around the mattress blindly, Bucky finds his phone and checks the time. “It’s like, nearly ten thirty, did you know that?” Steve shakes his head with a smile, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck slightly before sitting up and looking for his clothes. Bucky pulls his jeans back up as Steve puts on his pants, they’re smiling softly at each other and Bucky secretly wishes that once the Locksmith in fact _does_ arrive, that Steve can get what he needs and move in here…

Cue Bucky’s phone to ring; _again._

Giving Steve an apologetic glance, Bucky answers his phone, “Hey Nat…”

_“You sound uncharacteristically calm… You smoke weed or some shit?”_

“No Nat, I did not smoke weed, I just had a nap.” From the corner of his eye, Bucky can see Steve smirk.

_“Whatever you say. Look, Clint is bored as all fuck and was wondering if you wanted to come over. He said we can order pizza and watch shitty horror films or whatever.”_

“Why does he need me there? Can’t you guys do that yourselves?”

_“I guess we can, but why, what are you doing that’s so important?”_ Bucky bites his lip as Steve sidles up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist as he places soft kisses to the back of Bucky’s neck.

_“...You’re still with that Steve kid, aren’t you?”_

~~~

To say the rest of the night was one of the best nights of Steve’s life would be an understatement; to say the rest of the night was, in fact, t _he best night of Steve’s life_ is more accurate. Him and Bucky don’t do much more than make out. Having attempted to watch a show of some kind on Netflix (Steve can’t even remember what they had started to watch), getting as far as ten minutes into an episode before Bucky was turning his head and kissing him, and, well, Steve’s only human. So the laptop remains forgotten, the episode of whatever show they were going to watch long finished as Steve and Bucky sit there on the couch (the sofa bed having been folded back into a couch, the boys deciding sleeping in Bucky’s bed is a better idea… Because, you know, it’s cold), Steve straddling Bucky’s hips as their tongues fuck the other’s mouth.

Bucky had told Natasha that Steve was still locked out of his apartment, which was by all means true, but didn’t mention the fact that he’d rather have his tongue in Steve’s mouth than watch shitty horror movies and eat pizza (FYI, Clint was appalled that Bucky denied pizza; “ _You’re saying no to fucking pizza? Be gone you uncultured swine!”_ Were his marvelous words of choice). Natasha new better, of course, I mean, it’s _Natalia Romanova,_ she can see through anyone, _without looking at them._ She chose not to say anything on the subject though, deciding to leave Bucky and Steve to ‘hang out’ while she had to deal with Clint whining about Bucky not being there to eat his pizza crusts for him (Clint having the audacity to call Bucky an uncultured swine while he doesn’t eat the pizza’s crust, _Christ)_.

It’s well after midnight, the streets below still buzzing with life as people are either going to clubs or leaving them, drunk or sober, with a hookup or alone… It varies.

But here Steve and Bucky are, two boys, almost eighteen years of age, making out heatedly on a battered, old couch, in a battered, old apartment. They’re both hard, Steve can feel it, their hips grinding softly as they kiss, Bucky swallowing his whimpers and moans. “I don’t want you to leave me…” Steve shakes his head, eyes screwed shut with pleasure, his breathing harsh against Bucky’s jaw. “Neither do I… _Fuck_ , you’re hot.” It’s only then, when Steve tries to reignite their kiss that Bucky gently pushes him away. Confused, and panicked, Steve opens his eyes, Bucky is staring at him, expression hard to decipher…

“Did… Did I do something wrong…?” Bucky shakes his head, hands rubbing Steve’s shoulders, _those fucking massaging hands of his_ … “You didn’t do anything wrong. I was being serious, you know…” Okay, _now_ Steve’s lost all together. “Huh?” Bucky sighs, his hands stopping their mini massage to instead rub over his face.

“I don’t want you to _leave me_ Steve… I want you to stay with me, or me with you, we could sell the stuff we don’t need, like the sofa bed, in exchange for your couch in here, or, or yeah, then we’ll have a bit more money, we can split the rent, it’s a great idea! We, we can be together Stevie, we can make it happen…”

Bucky’s breathing heavier, having said all of that in barley more than one breath.

“Stevie…? Stevie, what do you say…?”

Shit… Steve’s a goner… “Yes.” Bucky’s face lights up, smile spreading across his face and beautiful teeth showing, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Steve repeats, is this really going to happen? Are he and Bucky going to _live_ together? It will be a hell of a lot cheaper than things are for him now, only having to pay half of what he already owes, and selling some of their unneeded furniture will get them even more money, so _that’s_ always a bonus… It’s bittersweet, really, on the one hand; cheaper, on the other; _still practically strangers_. Strangers that knew each other somewhat many years ago, who just so happen to live in the same building, and who also just so happen to both be teenagers who don’t know any better. But, this will work, this will be fine, _more than fine_ , t’will be grand!

No one knows who either leant down or upwards first, but Steve and Bucky were suddenly kissing again, no finesse or grace to speak of, just tongues beating and teeth clacking. Steve rolls his hips, whimpering as Bucky bites his lips harshly and sucks it into his mouth, their hands roaming the other’s body like there’s no tomorrow.

“I need you inside me…”

Bucky gasps, the words had fallen out of Steve’s mouth without warning, but now that he’s said it, he doesn’t want to take it back, he _means_ it. Steve opens his eyes a sliver, Bucky’s heated gaze meeting his own, visibly gulping as they both pant like dogs in heat, tongues sweeping over kiss swollen and red bitten lips.

“You mean that? Cause, I’m fine waiting ,Steve, we can wait ‘til we’re ready…”

“I meant it, but only if you’re okay with it, Buck. Only if _you’re_ ready…”

It’s silent for a few beats, their panting and the occasional car horn the only sounds either boy could hear, that is, until, there was a loud ‘bang’ from outside. Steve and Bucky’s gazes rip from one another to the window, back to each other, until Steve was getting up and walking toward the frosted glass, wiping it with his forearm and peering through, laughing.

“Hey, aren’t those your friends?”

“What? No way, lemme see…” Steve moved aside and pointed toward the alleyway visible from across the street, where, sure enough, Clint and Natasha were standing, waving erratically at Bucky. _“What the fuck…_ ” Bucky stalked over to his dresser, yanking out a hoodie and chucking it at Steve before grabbing one of his own. “Put that on, we’re gonna go see what the fuck those dipshits are up too.” Steve pulled the thick blue hoodie over his head, the material smelling undeniably of Bucky was soft and warm, he then pulled on his converse as Bucky opened the door, the boys walking through the empty hallways of the apartment building and into the bitter winter air of (extremely early) Sunday morning.

“Bucky! Ooh! You, must be Steve! The guy that was keeping Bucky too occupied to be able to hang out with me! Were you guys fucking?” Next to (a very obviously drunk) Clint, Natasha started cracking up (also very obviously drunk), slapping a hand onto his shoulder and making an extremely loud, “Shush! Don’t go yelling that shit in the street! So what, they were having sex? Gay sex is healthy! It’s great!”

Bucky face palmed, shaking his head and giving Steve the most apologetic glance known to history, mouthing ‘I’m so sorry.’ Steve just chuckles softly, walking over to Natasha as Bucky gets Clint and they both take the drunk, giggling goons into the building, having to constantly try and shush them when walking through the halls with residents in them.

“Why do you guys live in a shit place like this? Does anyone else even live here? Hello!”

“ _Clint!_ Shut your fucking pie hole! Yes, people live here! So shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

“Geez, you guys don’t have to be so grumpy…”

Luckily for Steve, Natasha is at the stage where she is sobering up enough to know not to start screaming profanities throughout the mostly deserted hallways, though she is whispering some pretty vulgar stories into Steve’s ear, making him blush profusely.

“…And then everyone noticed the cum that was running down her thigh, and she was _so embarrassed_ , never slept with him in my kitchen again, that’s for sure. Didn’t stop them going at it like bunnies on the couch though…”

“Oh my _fucking_ god, _Natalia,_ what are you telling Steve? You’ll traumatize him!”

“He’s fucked with you! How much more traumatized can he get? How much more traumatized can you get after what happened to you in-”

 “ _Natalia!_ ”

“Oh shit, sorry!”

Clint turned around, seemingly confused and wanting to be a part of their conversation. “What happened to you in what now?” Natasha then shook her head, glancing at Steve before going to Clint’s side, “None of your fucking business, that’s what.” Clint groaned in annoyance but didn’t argue, by then all four had reached Bucky’s apartment, Steve fumbling with the keys as Bucky hands them to him.

The sofa bed was set up once more, but not after a sly glance from Natasha, a wink as she then pushed Clint onto the bed and pulled the comforter over them. “Thanks James, we’ll apologize later.” With that, they’re already dead asleep, Bucky chuckling as he takes off his sneakers.

“I’m getting the full story out of them later, no matter how sore their heads are. I’m beat, come on, I wanna be able to kiss you in bed…” Steve doesn’t miss the way Bucky’s voice drops an octave on the last part, as he slowly walks toward Steve until he’s being pushed gently onto the mattress, Bucky’s lips on his.

~~~

Bucky came out of the blissful blanket of sleep to an empty bed, he could hear Natasha talking and Steve laughing, making him smile softly. Bucky opened his eyes and rolled over, Clint was sprawled out on the sofa bed, pillow over his head, and Natasha and Steve sat at the kitchen counter, talking.

“Hey sleeping beauty, how are you?” Natasha turns around and waves, taking a sip from her apple juice as she does so. “Hey James, sorry about last night, was just telling Rogers here what happened.” Steve smiled and walked around the counter towards Bucky’s bed, sitting on the edge. “You fully conscious yet, or?” Bucky’s eyes widened, he smiled, reaching up and stroking Steve’s cheek. “Yeah, I’m awake, just admiring how beautiful you look.” From behind them, Natasha pretended to gag, “Guys! Get a room! Oh wait, you don’t have one.” Bucky gave Natasha a deadpanned look, shaking his head.

“Thanks for pointing out just how broke I really am.”

“Any time. Clint! Get your motherfucking ass out of bed!”

A loud groan echoed throughout the apartment, Clint turning over and pulling the pillow over his head even further.

“Come on! We gotta leave the boys alone, I’m sure they have better things to do.” She gives them a wink before walking over to the sofa bed, ripping the covers off a whining Clint and tearing the pillow from his grasp. _“Out. Of. Bed. Now!”_ Clint glares daggers and spears and any other weapon Natasha’s way, pouting as he slowly sits up, groaning, grabbing his head. Bucky chuckles, looking to Steve and grabbing his hand. “How’d you sleep?” Steve squeezes his hand and smiles at him, leaning against Bucky’s shoulder and kissing his neck softly. “I had a great sleep, your arms around me felt _amazing…_ ” Bucky’s gaze ripped from Steve’s face as he heard a loud whine, a thud, to find Clint sprawled on the floor, one leg still on the bed. _“Fuck you, Nat!”_ She chuckles and kicks his side softly, eliciting yet another groan from the man.

It takes at least an hour to get Clint off the floor and out of the apartment, all three of them having had to physically lift Clint from the ground. But once they’d done that, he and Natasha left, leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

“Oh god, oh gosh, _Bucky_ … Don’t stop…”

With Bucky’s head between Steve’s thighs, cock in his mouth, he sucks away, humming as Steve grips his hair, not too hard, but enough to subtly shift Bucky’s head. Steve is sitting on the couch, Bucky kneeling on the floor in front of him, hand down his own pants as he palms himself from over his underwear. “Bucky, I’m cumming, I’m cum-” Bucky gives the head of Steve’s dick an extra hard suck, enough to send him reeling over the edge, Steve’s release coating the inside of his mouth. Bucky sucks Steve through it, letting off as Steve softens, gently pulling away. Steve ushers Bucky to sit besides him on the couch, shoving his hand into Bucky’s sweatpants to join his own hand, kissing him sloppily as Bucky groans. It’s not long until Bucky’s cumming, Steve sucking small marks onto his neck and thumbing Bucky’s slit at once. “That was amazing…” Steve chuckles, licking Bucky’s cum off his fingers and humming at the taste. “It really was.”

They stare at each other for a few moments then, both still coming down from their post-orgasmic high and catching their breath.

Steve’s phone later rings, the Locksmith letting him know they’ve arrived. Bucky pretends he’s not disappointed when Steve enters his apartment, stating he’ll stay there the night because he has school the next day. Bucky has never felt so alone in his apartment, so cold. But he and Steve will move in together, Steve had said yes, after all.

_Steve had said yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! My first attempt at writing smut... That would have been great... Not.
> 
> But that was chapter 2, thoughts?
> 
> Please don't be shy! I love hearing from people! (not just because I'm a complete loner...)
> 
> I want to thank cheekyrainstorm and Terrenis for their kind comments on Chapter 1. 
> 
> Just know that I wasn't planning on writing that day and then those comments made me smile so big I though; "I'll write something tonight after all." I ended up writing two pages of mostly smut... You're welcome. haha
> 
> Next chapter, Peggy will be introduced! Yay!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are extremely appreciated, you guys don't realise just how happy I was when I saw that I got kudos. :3
> 
> And I'm all up for constructive criticism if it means it'll help me improve my work.
> 
> I'm still in the process of writing so any suggestions for characters you want to see, plot twists, etc. are welcome!
> 
> Please, if you want to, come hang out with me on Tumblr. I'm winterdragonsoul over there. :)


	3. The stranger that said yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final instalment to this weird creation of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, uhm, long time, no chapter, but here it is!
> 
> I had a realisation, that I had no idea where I was headed with this, I had no plans as to how to continue, so I decided that this will be the final chapter.
> 
> Just a warning; the see-you-en-tee word is dropped by Hodge, but I do not intend to use that word very often, just for those of you, who, like me, don't like that word. But Hodge is a dick, so... He says it.
> 
> I hope you guys like it, and if not, I don't blame you, to be entirely honest, heh.

School.

The pit in any teenagers life.

The hell that society forces children to endure from the get go.

Steve is there right now, blatantly aware that the teacher is talking but in all honesty, he doesn’t give a shit. So there he sits, in science, gazing out the window without much thoughts in his mind other than the fact that _he wants to leave and see Bucky…_

“Steven?”

Steve’s gaze snaps from the boring scenery outside the window to Mr Erskine, the science teacher. He’s staring at Steve quizzically, eyebrow raised. “Is everything well? You haven’t been paying attention to my lesson today.” Steve shakes his head, absentmindedly brushed a hand through his blonde locks, then tries to put on his most convincing smile. “Sorry, sir, just feeling a bit off today.” Mr Erskine nods, his expression laced with concern, tapping the whiteboard marker off his leg absently. “Is that why you were not present on Friday, Steven? Do you need to see the nurse?” Without really thinking about it, Steve nods, he really doesn’t have any _important_ subjects as such, just Gym class, and he’d gladly skip that if he could. “I would like to see the nurse, yes, please.” Again, the teacher nods, going behind his desk to write a note before gesturing to Steve for him to collect it. “I hope you are feeling better soon, Steven, I don’t want you missing anymore classes.” Steve thanks him and leaves, the other students seemingly uncaring of their exchange and, like Steve, just want nothing more than to leave.

Entering the nurse’s office, Steve hands his note to the woman at the front desk and walks into the back room. The room is filled with beds, curtains surrounding them, kind of like in an actual hospital, just minus the heart monitors and such. Steve sits down on the bed farthest from the door, pulling the curtain around and standing the pillows up so he can sit against the metal head frame more comfortably. Getting out his phone, Steve double checks that it’s on silent before opening his contacts, bringing up Bucky’s name before typing a message.

_**Hey, I’m bored as all hell, wanna talk?** _

He opened up a drawing app, doodling with the airbrushes and smudging things until a small banner appeared atop his screen, signaling a new text; from Bucky.

**Sure, I’m not doing anything, although… Aren’t you in class? Don’t want you getting caught now, do we?**

**_Try the nurse’s office, got sent here, I was too distracted in class._ **

**Why’s that? Thinking about me? ;)**

**_You know damn well I was thinking of you._ **

**What type of things were you thinking about, Stevie?**

Steve bites his lip, closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, he shouldn’t be thinking about this… _Considering this,_ is more accurate…

He pulls the curtain surrounding the bed open to make sure the door is closed, also making sure there isn’t a random student sleeping or something in here without him realizing it. Coast is clear, here goes nothing…

_**Was thinking about what we could maybe do later…** _

_**When I get home.** _

_**I’m dying to see you again, I miss your lips against mine…** _

_**Your body, pressed on top of mine, as we move in sync, swallowing each other’s sounds… You made me feel so good, Buck.** _

Steve shivers at his own words, breath hitching, no one is around to hear him, he can get away with tiny exhaled moans and such.

**You’ll be here soon enough, doll.**

**I can take you apart nice and sweet, what way should I do that? With my hands? Or my mouth?**

_**Both.** _

_**Not only both though, I want your cock, I want all of it, Buck…** _

**Mm… Greedy, are we? We’ll see what the time brings, we’ll see if you’ve deserved it… I mean, you are skipping class, being ‘sick’ just so you can speak to me…**

_**Buck… Don’t do this, I’m desperate for it… I don’t wanna wait anymore, I know I’m ready…** _

It takes a while for Bucky to reply, long enough for Steve to start panicking… To think he’d crossed some sort of line…

**We’ll see doll, just be patient… And we’ll see.**

Steve audibly groans, quickly covering his mouth and looking around the room.

**_Okay… I’ll see you later, okay?_ **

**Okay, bye Steve. Xx**

**_Bye. Xox_ **

Steve pockets his phone and lies down, the pillow, and the rest of the room pretty much, smells of disinfectant, everything so sterile it’s burning his nostrils. He grimaces, putting an arm over his face to try and somehow decrease the smell, his plan fails though, his jacket sleeve having already smelt like the bed. There’s only another half an hour or so of school left anyway, surely Steve can survive.

~~~

Hardest fucking half an hour of Steve’s life. He lied there, tossing and turning in the tiny, rock-hard bed, itching to text Bucky, Peggy, anyone. Although, Peggy would most likely be at work… So that wouldn’t have worked in his favor…

Hearing the school bell, being able to leave the nurse’s office was like waking up to the smell of pancakes, only, instead of pancakes, it was the smell of High schoolers after gym class… Though it wasn’t as overpowering as the sterile environment of the nurse’s office, it wasn’t a pleasant change of scent. So this time, when Steve covered his nose with his sleeve, he welcomed the smell of disinfectant. It was ten minutes of struggling through the crowd of teenagers, having had to wait several of those minutes for a couple of students tongue-fucking the other’s mouth on his locker, before Steve managed to get out of the crowded hallway, bursting out the exit doors and into freedom.

For another day, at least.

Walking out into the parking lot, Steve was surprised to see Peggy, leaning against the exit gate and rolling her eyes as some kid in Steve’s class tries to hit on her. Steve walks over to her, her English accent thick and beautiful as she speaks to Gilmore Hodge.

“For the fifth time, I’m not interested. But thank you, for taking the time to embarrass yourself.”

“Come on darling, come to dinner with me, we can do whatever you want, on me.”

“Please shut up, before I punch that ego induced face of yours.”

“Ooh, we gonna wrassle? ‘Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like.” Hodge winks, leaning closer to Peggy, Steve goes to interject, goes to give Hodge a piece of his own mind when Peggy punches him square in the nose, sending Hodge stumbling backwards with a yelp. Landing on his ass, Gilmore grasps his nose, whimpering, there is blood streaming down his face, tears mixing with the crimson fluid.

 _“What the fuck!_ You _Bitch! Ugh,_ cunt…” If Steve knows anything from watching guys trying and failing to hit on Peggy, it’s that you never, ever call her anything offensive, anything that is feminal and directed in a harsh matter. He watches the fire in her eyes ignite, she stalks forward the few steps to Gilmore, kneeling down in front of his fallen form and gives him her most sweetest, most _terrifying_ smile.

“Aww, Sweetheart, I apologize. I thought that my point was quite very clear, but it seemed, to me, like you were being a complete idiot. If I may ask of one thing though, it is that you don’t ever, _ever_ , call me, or _anyone_ , for that matter, a bitch. Or that sickening excuse of a word. You know what? Don’t call anyone, anything offensive whatsoever, _that_ would be great. Now, you might want to seek medical attention for your nose, it may be broken. But for now, I bid you farewell. And if I ever see you again, just know for a fact that our little _exchange_ will not be forgotten. Oh, and also, I have a girlfriend. Tata.”

With that, she pats his cheek, smiling sweetly and swiftly rising to her feet. With her eyes losing their fire, Peggy spreads her arms, smiling her genuine smile. “Hello there Steve. Where’s my hug?” Steve smiles, walking over to Peggy and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, the smell of her perfume filling his senses. “It’s been too long, Steve, how has school been? Anything new happened since we last saw one another?” _You have no idea…_ Steve thinks, but he doesn’t say this out aloud, instead putting on an easy smile and shrugging, scratching the back of his neck. “School’s fine, boring, but fine. Life’s treating me well…” He looks up at Peggy, only to see her inquisitive look.

“What?”

“You’re holding back on me Steve. There’s something you’re not telling me and I’m going to bribe you until you tell me.”

“Bribe? Really Pegs?”

“Yes, really. Now, come on, afternoon tea on me.” Steve rolls his eyes but follows nonetheless. They end up going to a small café, the same one that him and Bucky were at just a couple days before. He and Peggy order drinks, Earl Grey for Peggy and regular coffee for Steve, and some cake and pastries. They sit there, talking about Peggy’s new job, her girlfriend Angie and the rest of the family, eating their piece of chocolate cake and giggling when Steve gets frosting on the tip of his nose. “So, now that I’ve said my piece and a half, it’s time you talk about you. Is everything okay? No more cuts…?” Steve shakes his head, putting down his cup of coffee.

“No, Pegs, you know I haven’t done that in years…”

“I know, sweetie, but I worry. How about your apartment? Rent going fine? You don’t need any money, do you?”

“I’m fine for money, I might even be moving…”

Peggy raises a perfect eyebrow, “Really?” Steve gulps, he was going to have to tell Peggy about Bucky at some stage today. “Yeah, with my… My friend, Bucky. He lives a floor above me and he thought it’d be a good idea to share, sell some unneeded furniture and get more money. That way we’d only be paying half of what we usually do, so it’ll work out better.” Peggy is smiling softly at him, her red nails tapping off of the table softly. “So this _Bucky…_ He treat you right?” Steve groans, of course Peggy would see through the whole ‘friend’ façade. Of course she would. “You are quite the terrible liar Steve.” She chuckles, placing her hand on top of his, her thumb stroking his knuckles soothingly.

“Okay, you win. Bucky is kind of my boyfriend…”

“Kind of?” Peggy asks, eyebrow raised. Steve chuckles and rubs a hand over his face.

“Yes, kind of. He only asked me out on Saturday.”

“Oh, I see. How long have you guys known each other?”

She takes a sip of her tea as she awaits Steve’s answer, Steve just sits there and gives her a sheepish look. “We met on Friday…” Almost choking on her sip of tea, Peggy puts down her cup, eyes widened as she taps her chest, coughing.

 _“What?_ You met him _Friday?_ And are going out with him? _Steve!”_

“What should I say? _Sorry?_ Peggy! He’s amazing, he likes me and you don’t understand what he’s been through. We were technically in the same class for most of the year in seventh grade, so there’s that. But Peggy, I really, _really_ like him… You don’t realize just how much I want to be with him…”

Peggy is silent for a moment, presumably figuring out how to respond, she sighs, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear, giving Steve a small smile.

“Well, if you like him, I guess that’s good. But, if he hurts you in any way, I will beat his ass out of your life. And I’m deadly serious-”

“I know you’re serious Pegs.”

“-Just all I ask is that you be careful. I love you too much to see you upset.”

Steve nods, knowing full well that whatever Peggy says, goes. You don’t mess with Peggy Carter, many have learnt that the hard way. They change the subject then, Steve asking when Peggy can next come over with Angie, their catch-ups being well overdue. It’s another hour or so with Peggy then, them having had not seen each other in nearly a year, talking about almost anything and everything until the café is about to close. Peggy insists on driving Steve to his apartment building, then walks him up to his actual apartment, and Steve isn’t one to deny Peggy Carter of what she wants, as said earlier, whatever Peggy Carter says, goes.

They say goodbye at the door, Peggy giving him a hug (more like almost squeezing the life out of him) that lasts five minutes before bidding him farewell. They organize to catch-up soon and then she leaves, leaving Steve alone.

_**I don’t care if you don’t reply, I’m heading to yours.** _

Steve knocks three times, stepping back slightly and waiting, he can hear some shuffling from behind the door and smiles when the door opens to reveal none other than Bucky.

“Hey, come on in, I just made burgers.”

“Ooh, fancy.” Bucky laughs, closing the door behind Steve and locking it. “Yeah, well, Natasha didn’t want them, for some unforeseen reason, so she gave them to me. I think she just secretly bought them for me ‘cause she knows how fucking broke I am, but nonetheless, they’re fucking delicious.” Steve smiles and sits on the couch as Bucky serves the amazing smelling food. He brings over two burgers, cut in half, with French fries on the side, they really do smell delicious, making Steve’s mouth start to water. _“Fuck_ , yes. I haven’t eaten since last night.” Bucky gives him a quizzical glance, burger halfway to his mouth then stopping. “Why not? You don’t have food at yours?” Steve shoves a pile of fries into his mouth and shakes his head, waving a hand dismissively. “Nah, nothing consumable anyway, but I’m fine. I’m still alive.”

Bucky looks concerned, brows furrowed and lips a tight line. “Well, you gotta change that, Stevie, you’re skinny enough as it is, you need to eat.” Steve just groans around his mouthful of burger, he hates when people bring up how skinny he is, he knows he’s skinny, he’s tried to put on weight _multiple_ times, he just can’t afford it anymore. Once he voices this to Bucky, Bucky just shrugs, small smile playing at his lips. “We can afford it once you move in, right? And Steve, I love your body, you’re sexy as sin, and I will kill the next fucker to say otherwise.” Steve smiles shyly at that, cheeks turning pink, he finishes his meal and does the dishes for Bucky, but not after having to basically _bribe_ Bucky into letting him.

(“You really don’t have to, Steve, I’ll do them, I cooked-” “So I’ll clean, really, Bucky, I insist.” “Please, I feel horrible about this-” “I’ll let you blow me after… We can do whatever you want after just, please, let me do the washing for you.” “...You play a fair case, Rogers. Fine, you can wash up. Just know for a fact that I’m going to wanna make you _scream_ with pleasure.”)

~~~

As Bucky puts the last of the dishes away in the cabinets, Steve sidles up behind him, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist. “I missed you like crazy at school today… Couldn’t keep my mind off of you. It kind of scares me, y’know… How much I care about you…” Bucky can feel Steve’s grip tighten slightly, his forehead resting between Bucky’s shoulder blades. Bucky turns around, forcing Steve to look up at him with a finger under his chin, leaning in and kissing Steve’s lips softly. “I’m scared too… But I know, I know, that this is what I want. _You_ are what I want…” Steve’s breath hitches, a barely audible sound, but enough to make Bucky’s pupils expand slightly, surging in and kissing Steve with more purpose than before.

It’s anything but gentle from then on, tongues and teeth, lips being bitten and sucked until they’re twice their original size, moans loud enough for anyone who were to live next door to hear. They’re grinding against one another in the kitchen, Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders with Bucky grabbing Steve’s hips with an almost bruising force. Maneuvering Steve, Bucky pushes him against the wall of the kitchen, the blonde gasping as his back hits the plaster with a thud. Bucky then grips under Steve’s thighs, hoisting him up the wall and urging Steve to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist. He does so with no complaint, only moaning as Bucky then pushes their hips flush together, grinding hard.

“Ah, _fuck…_ Fuck, Bucky…” Bucky’s sucking some promising marks onto Steve’s neck, licking and sucking, even biting softly, the ministrations making Steve cry out. If Bucky hadn’t known better, he would have thought Steve was crying blue bloody murder with how loud he was, but, of course, there’s nothing wrong, oh no, _far_ from it. Everything is right.

Bucky holds onto Steve’s thighs, just below his ass with one arm, holding him close to his chest with the other, taking him away from the wall and walking them over to his bed, plunking Steve down onto his back.

“You staying with me tonight?”

“There’s no fucking way I’m staying by myself tonight, been waiting for this all day, I’m using this to my advantage. What in the fuck type of question was that, anyway?” Steve’s panting, cheeks flushed and pupils blown, Bucky laughs softly, shaking his head as he strokes Steve’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Just curious, is all…” Steve rolls his eyes, but a small smile tugs at his lips, killing the effect almost instantly.

“Come here you Jerk.”

“Punk.”

Steve raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question, instead opting for kissing Bucky. After a few moments of heated making out, Bucky sits up and tugs his loose fitting T-shirt off, chucking it somewhere unknown as he unbuttons his jeans, his dick aching in the confines of his pants. Steve rests on his elbows, eyes dropping to Bucky’s hands as they fumble with the zipper, small moan leaving his lips. When Bucky manages to undo his jeans, he pushes them down his hips, off his legs, leaving him in only his underwear as Steve takes his shirt off too.

They’re both sitting there in their underwear, panting like dogs in heat, sweat glistening their skin despite it being the middle of winter. Steve’s earlier bravado dwindles, nerves kicking in, self consciousness surging like a slap to the face, making him want to suddenly hide. He wraps his arms around his chest, knees bending upwards until he’s in an upright fetal position, pretty much. Bucky’s brow furrows, he crawls closer to Steve and puts a warm hand on his shoulder, the other tilting his chin upwards. “Steve, hey, Stevie, whats wrong? Do you not want to do anything?” Steve quickly shakes his head, because, _of fucking course he wants to still do stuff!_ Especially if it involves getting Bucky moaning… Oh god, those sounds he makes… Those sounds can make a grown heterosexual man turn gay in a heartbeat.

“I’m just a little nervous… Is all…” Bucky nods and smiles softly, leaning down to kiss Steve’s lips, giving his bottom lip a small nip as he goes. “Me too, but Steve, I feel so comfortable around you. More comfortable than I am with _Natasha_ , and that says something.” Steve gives a small chuckle at that, meeting Bucky halfway for another kiss, his lips too addicting to pass the offer down. Steve absentmindedly spreads his legs, only realizing he’s done so as he feels the weight of Bucky’s hips between his thighs, making him gasp out a ragged moan. Bucky is licking up Steve’s neck, tongue writing a story along the pale skin, pulse point fluttering with the sensation.

“Gotta…”

Steve is void of finishing his sentence as Bucky suddenly grinds a filthy circle with his hips, pelvis bracketed by Steve’s thighs, Steve’s erection against Bucky’s lower abdomen. Steve moans as he bites his lip, eyes squeezing tightly shut as the pleasure surges through his spine. “You gotta get these off, get these off, Buck…” He tugs at Bucky’s boxers, hand curving around to Bucky’s lower back as he stretches the elastic outwards slightly, hoping his point gets across. He feels Bucky nod against his neck, then suddenly feels a shiver run down his spine as Bucky sits up, Steve’s legs falling open wider unceremoniously as Bucky tugs his boxer-briefs off his hips, cock coming into view and making Steve’s mouth water with lust. Bucky smirks as he tugs them off his legs and chucks them aside, reaching towards Steve’s crotch and placing his hand over the evident bulge, giving it a light squeeze. “What do you say, you take these off as well, then we can have a bit more fun… Sound good?” Steve’s answer is nothing more than a loud groan, his head tilting back and hips rising, an invitation for Bucky to do as he pleases. He can feel soft lips against his stomach, just above his bellybutton, hands coming up to rest on his prominent hipbones and advance around his lower back, under the waistband of his underwear as they travel along the curve of his pert ass. The underwear gets thrown aside, presumably to join the other items of strewn clothing amongst the sparse furnishings of the apartment.

The boys are soon back to making out, only this time when Bucky grinds against Steve, they can’t help but gasp at the new sensation, eyes wide and pupils somehow expanding to an even larger scale. From then on it’s nothing but heat, tongue fucking, moaning, groaning, panting, anyone walking past would think a porno film was being taped or something, what with how loud and heady they sounded. Steve’s arms are wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as Bucky grinds and kisses, and sucks, and pants, his hands touching every inch of Steve’s body he can reach. Steve can’t handle it, he wants more, no, _needs more._ He needs more than this, more than Bucky’s mouth against his cock, like last time, he needs… He needs…

“I need you to fuck me… Bucky, I need you to… Oh, god…”

Bucky suddenly grasps Steve’s wrists, pulling Steve’s arms over his head, gripping his small wrists either side of the pillow and surging forward, lips colliding with Steve’s for what feels like the millionth time tonight. Steve gasps into the kiss, the action of Bucky suddenly pinning his arms above his head surprising him. Bucky trails his lips down Steve’s neck, over his collar bone, chest, licking each prominent rib as he goes, tongue dipping into Steve’s navel and fingertips tracing the path his tongue had made. Bucky stops to look up at Steve, his eyelids hooded and lips kiss swollen, breathing harsh as he starts gently sucking at Steve’s hipbones, tongue flicking out and swirling along his skin, the air in the apartment immediately cooling the saliva. Steve shivers, the hungry, lust ridden gaze Bucky’s eyes contain bore into Steve, his every being at mercy of Bucky’s soul, of Bucky’s every demand. “Do you have lube?” Steve snaps out of his thoughts, the question a slap to his face, because, yes, he has lube, _in his apartment…_ “Uh… Not on me, right now, no…’’ Bucky nods, brows furrowing slightly, before rising. “Should we move this to your apartment? I mean, you have all your things there, and you have school tomorrow, so it makes sense, I guess.” Steve ponders that for a moment, then nods slowly.

They chuck on some sweatpants, Bucky bringing a shirt and his duvet cover, the boys quickly scurrying through the halls of the apartment complex to the floor below. Steve unlocks his apartment and they walk in, the air around them seemingly much cooler than Bucky’s apartment, sending a shiver down Steve’s spine. _Note to self; wearing sweatpants and nothing else in winter, bad idea._ Steve shut and locked the door behind Bucky, not bothering with the lights as he turns around and walks over to the brunette, leading him to his bed and sitting down on it. Bucky stands before him, impossibly taller than Steve as he sits on the mattress, wrapping his arms around his chest as the cold starts to get to him. Steve gently grabs Bucky’s wrist, tugging softly as Bucky sits down beside him, draping the duvet he brought over Steve’s shoulders. “Where were we?” Steve shivers again, only this time, it’s not because of the cold, but for another reason entirely. He nods, crawling up the bed and resting his head on his pillow as Bucky settles between his thighs, the duvet draped over his back now instead of Steve’s.

Steve smiles softly; timidly, the realization of their current state of planned activity dawning on him, making him self conscious yet again. “You know we don’t have to do anything, Steve, I’m willing to wait as long as you want, _fuck_ , I’m fine with never having sex if it means I can still be with you… I just, I lo… I love that you want this, want _me_.” It’s a small thing, the hesitation in completing that sentence, but it’s enough for Steve to notice. He doesn’t say anything though, as he nods, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist and leaning up slowly, silently asking permission for a kiss. Bucky obliges instantly, _fuck_ , they’re doing this, they’re going to lose their virginity to each other, Steve couldn’t possibly think of someone better to do this with than with Bucky.

He whimpers as Bucky’s tongue breaches the seam of his lips, claiming territory within Steve’s eager mouth. His eyes are squeezed shut, brows furrowed, hands shaking as he runs them through Bucky’s hair. “Don’t let go of me…” He whispers, almost inaudibly, but Bucky catches it, breath catching in his throat before he nods, kisses Steve with a bit more desperation, pulling away after a few languid moments to whisper back, just as quietly, “I’m never letting you go, I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, Stevie…”

Steve looks up at Bucky with awe, his eyes wet and lips trembling slightly. Bucky leans down to kiss him again, god, he’ll never not want to kiss Steve, the gorgeous noises he makes, the way his tongue pushes itself into Bucky’s mouth, timidly at first, then insistently as if it’s taken ownership of the place, it’s addictive.

Bucky pulls back, the light from outside cascading along the wall above Steve’s head, making the area seem lighter than it is, assisting in Bucky being able to see Steve’s every facial expression, because god knows he wants to be able to see every ounce of ecstasy on Steve’s face. He smiles softly at Steve, sitting upright and tugging his shirt over his head before tossing it aside, hearing the gentle sound as it hits the floor. Steve’s eyes rake over Bucky’s torso, up his chest and back to his face, his breath coming out slightly shaky. Then Bucky reaches towards Steve’s hips, his fingers tracing under the waistband of his sweatpants before slowly running down the sides of Steve’s thighs, the sweats being dragged down with them. Steve shivers under Bucky, feeling vulnerable in the best and worse possible ways as Bucky finishes undressing him.

Steve lies there, his eyelids hooded and lips parted with harsh breaths as he stares at Bucky, who sits upright and pushes his sweatpants over his hips, down his thighs, revealing the soft skin and his erect penis as it rests against his lower stomach. Steve bites his already kiss swollen lips at the sight, a small hitch in his breath as Bucky takes off the sweatpants completely and lowers himself back above Steve, resting their foreheads together as he runs his hand slowly up Steve’s side. He gives a small huff, his eyes closing, a barely audible sound in some resemblance to a laugh, making Steve stare at him inquisitively, though Bucky can’t see it. “I’m, I’m sorry, it’s just, I’m not laughing at you, I just can’t believe this is happening, how I got this lucky…” Steve smiles softly at that, Bucky’s eyes are still closed, but Steve gently runs his fingers through soft, brunet hair before leaning up slightly to kiss the boy above him.

They break their kiss after a while, Steve leaning off to the side and sifting through his box of belongings next to his bed. He finds what he’s looking for and pushes the small capsule into Bucky’s chest, leaning back on his elbows to bask Bucky’s reaction. Bucky just grabs the tube and smiles down at Steve, his eyes glinting in the low light. He opens the lube and squirts some onto his fingers, slicking them up before reaching down between Steve’s legs, applying a small amount of pressure to his perineum before reaching his hole, circling the pucker and slicking around it. Steve gasps at the contact, the sudden coldness of the lubricant surprising him, but nonetheless, he’s curious as to what Bucky will do next. He’s not disappointed as Bucky’s lone finger breaches him, slowly sliding inside of him, where no one has ever reached before, his most intimate and private area shared with the boy he trusts. He sighs happily, moaning softly and wriggling his hips, feeling the digit rubbing against his walls and wanting -no, needing, more. As if Bucky can read his thoughts, he slowly adds a second finger, the stretch welcomed, the burning a nice contrast next to the pleasure. It eases, feels just good, feels better as Bucky crooks his fingers and rubs against Steve’s prostate, making him cry out in surprise. He’s moaning, louder than he should but he can’t help it, it feels too good.

Bucky crooks his fingers, rubs against the inside of Steve, leans down and kisses his stomach, moves up until he’s able to kiss Steve’s lips, he’s panting against Bucky, hot breath against Bucky’s mouth as he keeps moving his fingers inside him. Steve mumbles something, almost too quiet but Bucky manages to just catch it. “ _More…_ ” Bucky complies almost instantly, adding another finger, smiling softly as Steve’s gasp turns into a moan, he clenches around Bucky’s fingers, somewhat trying to pull them in further. Bucky spreads his fingers, watching where they’re joined, the muscle twitching and stretching to accommodate the intrusion. As Bucky looks back up to Steve’s face, he has to contain the urge to say; “I love you,” but he doesn’t mind too much if his face is saying it for him. Steve nods, a small whimper escaping his lips. “I’m ready, Buck, _please..._ ” What’s he to do but comply? Carefully, as to not hurt Steve, he pulls his fingers out, causing Steve to whimper, not in pain, but in mourn of the loss of fullness he felt. Bucky maneuvers himself, holding himself up with his elbows, forearms either side of Steve’s head, he presses forward, his cock sliding between Steve’s thighs, but not quite where he needs him.

He looks between them, then back up to Steve’s face, reaching down, he slicks his dick with some lube, then lines it up to Steve’s entrance. “You okay?” Steve just nods frantically, grabbing Bucky’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. Bucky takes a shuddering breath, nodding once, he looks back to where he’s holding himself, then slowly, pushes forward, the head of his dick barely past the rim as Steve clenches, the muscles trying to decide whether to welcome him or not. Steve gasps, eyes squeezing shut. “Y-you gotta relax, Stevie… Won’t feel good otherwise…” Steve opens his eyes, looks at Bucky and takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly, his muscles relaxing as he sinks back into the mattress. It takes a second, but Steve then nods, a sign to continue.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Bucky pushes in further, Steve releases a ragged moan and arches his back, mouth hung open and breath hot against Bucky’s forehead. After what feels like forever, though in reality it was probably only two minutes, Bucky bottoms out, his pelvis flush to Steve’s ass. They make a pleasured sound in tandem, Steve clenching around Bucky, their eyes locking and breath mingling as they pant against the other’s lips. “Don’t let go of me…” Bucky shakes his head, pulling his hips back slightly before pushing himself back in, back _home._ “Never. I’m never letting you go, not now that I have you.” The boys move together, in no rush to find release, the heated atmosphere becoming slow and warm, their pace languid, and touches light. Bucky kisses Steve’s neck, his tongue writing promises into his pale skin, and his breath hot against Steve’s ear as he slowly rocks his hips back and forth, entering Steve and bringing the two equal amounts of pleasure.

Steve whines, panting as he nudges Bucky’s chin upwards, crashing their lips together roughly and breathing heavily through his nose. “Gonna… Gonna cum, Buck…” Bucky just grunts in response, thrusting harder and kissing Steve. It’s when he shifts, pulling Steve’s legs over his shoulders and practically bending the boy in half that he really picks up the pace, fucking Steve’s prostate relentlessly as he watched him unravel at the seams beneath him. Steve’s moaning constantly now, a vibrato broken up as Bucky fucks into him, grunting all the while. Bucky’s close, he can feel it, his balls tightening at the sensations, Steve clenching around him, the echo of skin on skin throughout the apartment making him dizzy with lust, Steve’s sounds, just Steve in general is enough to make him feel like flying.

One particular thrust must hit real good as Steve’s whole body seems to convulse, arching as his mouth hangs open on a long moan, his dick erupting as it lays against his pelvis, twitching and spurting stream after beautiful stream of semen across his own stomach and chest, the orgasm so strong that strings of cum reach up as far as his neck and chin. Steve lets out a wrecked sob at the intensity, his eyes boring into Bucky’s as he pulls him down to kiss, more so panting into the other’s mouth as he rides out his orgasm, Bucky following with a final thrust to Steve’s abused prostate, emptying inside the boy he had just made love to, feeling Steve’s muscles flutter around him, drawing out every last drop of cum Bucky has to offer, coating Steve’s insides and coming down from their high.

Bucky slumps then, dropping like lead next to Steve as they lay in a panting mess of themselves. With the frantic energy dissipated, the cold around the two settles then, making Steve shiver violently. Bucky gently pulls out of Steve with a squelch, the blond wincing at the loss and at the feel of Bucky’s cum dripping steadily out of himself. “We might wanna get cleaned up later or somethin’…” Steve chuckles, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders as he pulls the duvet covers over them, wrapping their legs together and pulling Steve close. “Later, yeah…” They both chuckle breathlessly, looking into the other’s eyes in the dark room. It’s silent then, the only sounds being their breathing and the streets below as Bucky leans forward slightly, kissing Steve softly. Steve sighs into the kiss, parting his lips and locking them with Bucky’s own. “Thank you, for everything…” Steve suddenly says, breaking the kiss to look into Bucky’s eyes. “I don’t know if I would have continued for much longer had I not met you.” His voice cracks, eyes shining as tears threaten to fall. Bucky just stares, his own eyes growing moist as he grabs the back of Steve’s head and crashes their lips together, a wracked sob coming from Steve as he does so.

Bucky turns them, bringing Steve’s legs around his waist as he settles between them, the blond groping at his shoulders desperately as they kiss. After a few moments the boys part, breathing heavily, it’s only then that Bucky realizes they were crying as he presses his forehead against Steve’s, small sobs emerging from the two. “I need to… Fuck, I need to say this, Stevie… I… It may seem like it’s too early to feel this way, or, too… Crazy, I don’t know, but what I do know, is that I’m falling, too hard, too fast… I may be in love with you…” Bucky turns his head, squeezing his eyes closed as he expects the worst from Steve. But nothing comes. Just a hitch of breath and a hand gently turning his head back in Steve’s direction. “Buck, Baby, look at me,” He does, opening his eyes slowly, Steve’s beautiful face comes into view, his cheeks still pink from what they had just shared, and his eyes, seem impossibly more blue; more bright. “You don’t gotta hide Buck, the feeling’s mutual…” Giving him a lopsided smile, Steve pulls Bucky in and kisses him softly.

There they waste what feels like hours, savoring the other’s taste and memorizing the feel of tongue against tongue, and skin against skin. Two boys from Brooklyn, who would have thought they’d end up like this? Tangled in one another’s embraces sharing what can only be described as passion, as love.

_“Til the end of the line, Stevie.”_

_“Til the end of the line.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, my dudes.
> 
> I just wanna thank everyone for the support, the kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc, it means a heap to me.
> 
> If any of y'all wanna see anymore shockingly shitty works done by yours truly, feel free to shoot me a message either on here, or on tumblr, I'm marvels-winter-sweater over there.
> 
> Also, being the lonely potato that I am, I'd appreciate any messages that aren't spam. I like to talk to people.
> 
> I seriously love you people and I hope you have a great day! See you on the flip side.

**Author's Note:**

> That was chapter one, thoughts? 
> 
> Comments and kudos will be received gratefully. 
> 
> I'm down for constructive criticism if it means I can work on things and improve this story. 
> 
> I'm still in the process of writing this so any suggestions for character development, new characters you want to see take part in this story, plot twists or turns, et cetera, are welcome.
> 
> My [Tumblr](winterdragonsoul.tumblr.com) inbox is always open to those who have any questions or just wanna chat.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one and I will update the next chapter ASAP (though ASAP for me will probably vary between one week and four months... I'll try my best though.).


End file.
